KIDS!
by BlackLavenders
Summary: JongIn selalu mengganggu SeHun sejak malam panas itu. Ia memaksa SeHun untuk berkencan dengannya. SeHun, seorang pengusaha muda sukses yang selalu di kejar-kejar bocah kelas dua SMA/ KaiHun/ Chap sequel
1. Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

**KIDS!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**Warn : Typo(s), _belum di edit_, NC (_I think this is explicit, right?_), AU setting and other**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Awal Mula  
**

* * *

Selalu ada saat-saat di mana SeHun benar-benar membenci pekerjaannya. Sudah satu bulan setengah ia meninggalkan rumahnya yang nyaman demi bermalam di kantornya yang sepi hanya untuk melancarkan semua pekerjaannya. Tidak. SeHun bukan hanya merindukan rumahnya—terlebih ranjang nyamannya, akan tetapi, tidur di sofa dalam kantornya walau seberapa empukpun sofa tersebut tetap saja tidak bisa membuatnya beristirahat dengan benar dan nyaman tentunya. Semua ini terjadi karena proyek pembangunan _resort_ itu, proyek yang sekarang ini Oh SeHun tangani dan ia _handle_ sendiri. Proyek _resort_ ini adalah proyek pertamanya sejak ia menjabat sebagai CEO baru di perusahaan _Castle Company_ yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi, tepat setelah ia lulus dari _Seoul University_ setahun yang lalu.

Jam 9.00 malam. SeHun melirik handphone-nya yang masih seperti biasanya—sepi dari pengunjung dari sudut mata. Sebenarnya—terkadang hanya ada beberapa _message_ singkat yang masuk, atau bahkan panggilan telpon. Tapi, hanya sekedar perbincangan basa-basi dari rekan bisnisnya, tidak lebih. Jelas sekali bahwa Oh SeHun hanyalah seorang pemuda mapan yang berhasil di kariernya, bukan dimasalah percintaannya.

Drrt!

**_One Message!_**

Mata SeHun yang semula redup memandang dengan tidak bergairah handphone-nya tersebut. Ia dengan ogah-ogahan membuka _message_ dari salah satu rekan bisnisnya—_lagi_—yang bernama Park Chanyeol—seorang CEO dari Park Industri, pemasok bahan baku utama pembuatan _resort_-nya.

**_Anda tidak sibuk SeHun-ssi? Saya ingin menemui Anda sekarang untuk membahas kelanjutan kerjasama kita. _**

SeHun memijit tengkuknya pelan, untuk mengurangi rasa penat yang melanda hatinya dan juga tubuhnya. Ia mengetik singkat balasan pesan untuk Park ChanYeol sebelum tangannya yang bebas meraih jas hitamnya yang menganggur di kursi kerja, memakainya. SeHun menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya yang berantakan, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**_Black Pearl Club_**

Pilihan aneh. Bagaimana bisa berbicara dengan serius tentang masalah pekerjaan sementara Park ChanYeol memintanya untuk datang ke mari, ke _club_ yang notabene adalah tempat terberisik dan teramai—salah satu tempat yang entah sejak kapan masuk dalam daftar tempat yang paling dibenci oleh SeHun. SeHun bahkan hampir saja berbalik melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ketika memasuki pintu _club_ untuk yang pertama kali dan sudah di suguhi pemandangan yang "Wow" serta suara bising yang memekakkan telinga. Tapi sayang, sebelum ia sempat melarikan diri, Park ChanYeol malah melambaikan tangan pada SeHun, disertai senyuman idiot yang sok kenal—senyuman yang mulai detik itu langsung masuk dalam daftar "Hal-hal yang membuat Oh SeHun muak."

SeHun akhirnya mendatangi Park ChanYeol. SeHun sudah menampakkan raut wajah tidak sukanya atas tempat pertemuan mereka yang benar-benar 'tidak berkelas' ini. ChanYeol—pemuda jangkung tersebut hanya tersenyum maklum, ia menggaruk belakang lehernya grogi.

"Maaf SeHun-ssi, mungkin aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, kekasihku pemilik _club_ ini dan kami sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu. Jadi… ya," Chanyeol menatap SeHun, minta dimaklumi. "Kau tahu maksudku 'kan?"

"Aku mengerti." SeHun membalas singkat, tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh agar pekerjaan mereka cepat selesai.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

SIAL! Ini benar-benar sial! Bahkan tujuan awal ChanYeol mengundangnya ke sini jadi terlupakan setelah melihat kekasihnya, Byun BaekHyun. SeHun seharusnya tidak usah datang saja tadi. Ck. Bahkan, SeHun sekarang benar-benar ditinggal oleh ChanYeol dan BaekHyun entah ke mana, padahal dokumen-dokumen SeHun sedang sangat membutuhkan tandatangan ChanYeol sekarang ini. _How a bad day!_

"Permisi?"

SeHun yang masih sibuk merutuki nasib sialnya mendengar suara seorang pemuda menegurnya. Ia mendongak. Seorang pemuda berperawakan sedang tengah memandanginya saat ini, ia tersenyum canggung.

"Aku tersesat. Errr… teman-temanku meninggalkanku, begini… duh, begini," ucapannya terdengar kacau. SeHun sendiri mulai menatap penampilan pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah dan seketika menyeringai saat melihat seragam sekolah yang dipakai pemuda di hadapannya menyembul sedikit dari balik jaket.

Anak nakal yang kabur dari sekolah eh?

"Membolos eh?" tanya SeHun kemudian.

Pemuda di depan Sehun nampak terkejut oleh kesimpulan SeHun barusan. Tatapannya kemudian meneliti pakaiannya sendiri, dan benar saja, seragamnya mmenyembul sedikit dari ujung jaket. Segera, ia cepat-cepat menurunkan jaketnya lagi agar seragamnya tidaklah kelihatan. Tapi percuma, SeHun sudah tahu dan hanya menampilkan seringai meremehkannya pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu cepat-cepat memutar bola matanya, sedikit kesal karena ketahuan. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi tentang apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh SeHun pada dirinya. Tanpa persetujuan SeHun, ia duduk di samping pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Hn… begitulah," katanya singkat.

Ia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang. JongIn—pemuda itu benar-benar hanya ingin mencari tempat duduk, dan hanya sofa panjang yang sedang SeHun dudukilah yang masih dalam kondisi tidak terisi penuh, hanya ada SeHun yang menempatinya dan seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba pergi entah kemana sekarang ini. Ini adalah kali pertama JongIn datang ke club '_yang ini'_, teman-teman brengseknya sudah menghilang entah kemana untuk menuntaskan hasratnya dengan pelacur yang baru saja mereka temui. Tch!

JongIn mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku celananya. Ia mengambil pemantik sebelum kemudian membakar puntung rokoknya. Ia selipkan rokok itu di antara kedua jari sebelum menyesapnya dalam mulutnya. Ia menoleh pada SeHun.

"Aku Kim JongIn," ucap JongIn. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada SeHun.

SeHun menatap tangan JongIn yang mengambang di atas udara lama, SeHun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak berteman dengan anak kecil," ucap SeHun menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

JongIn menyeringai. Ia segera mematikan rokoknya pada asbak rokok yang tersedia di sana. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada SeHun. Sadar atau tidak—gerakan mendadak JongIn benar-benar mengagetkan SeHun.

"Anak kecil heh?" Kai—JongIn menyeringai. Ia membisikkan kalimatnya di telinga SeHun—merasa sedikit kesal saat SeHun meremehkannya. "Mungkin saja… anak kecil ini ternyata lebih dewasa darimu, Oh SeHun-ssi," ujar JongIn, menyeringai makin lebar.

Kedua bola mata SeHun melebar. Dari mana JongIn tahu namanya?

"Hei! Kau!" SeHun yang kaget karena JongIn ternyata mengetahui namanya langsung menoleh, dan tidak sengaja malah mengecup singkat bibir JongIn karena posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat. SeHun membatu, ia bisa melihat JongIn tersenyum setan sebelum meraup bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya sendiri.

Kiss.

Apa-apaan? Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh seorang 'bocah' dan SeHun hanya diam saja karena tidak bisa berkutik? SeHun segera menggerutu dalam hati. Walau ekspresinya masih datar—belum memperlihatkan reaksi marah atau kaget atas ciuman tadi.

"Aku dapat dompet dan kartu namamu, Paman," JongIn menggigit kecil telinga SeHun sambil menunjukkan benda di tangannya. Mata SeHun membulat lagi. Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan JongIn merogoh kantung jasnya?

"Menjauh dariku, Bocah!" SeHun mendorong JongIn untuk segera menjauh dari tubuhnya. JongIn hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum tangannya menuangkan martini pada gelas kosong di depannya. JongIn bahkan tidak perduli botol martini milik siapa itu, yang pasti ia hanya ingin minum.

SeHun segera menatap JongIn dengan tatapan kesal. Ia mengambil dompet dan kartu namanya dari tangan JongIn, dan memasukkan dua benda itu kembali ke dalam saku jasnya. SeHun mengalihkan pandangannya pada JongIn, dan melihat JongIn meneguk masih meneguk martininya dengan hikmat.

"Kau masih belum cukup umur untuk meminum minuman itu, Bocah!" SeHun memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan.

JongIn hanya terkekeh.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan bocah, Sehuna," JongIn menatap SeHun, ia tersenyum sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya—sok sexy. Dahi SeHun segera berkerut setelahnya, demi apa bocah iblis ini memanggil namanya dengan panggilan sok akrab seperti itu? Menyebalkan!

"Hanya bocah yang tidak mau di panggil bocah, dasar Bocah!" sudut bibir SeHun naik saat melihat wajah kesal JongIn—ia benar-benar berniat balas dendam karena ciuman pertamanya yang diambil secara tidak elit dan namanya yang dipanggil sok akrab oleh JongIn. Salah sendiri pemuda itu menghampiri dirinya yang sedang suntuk dan tak bisa diganggu.

JongIn meletakkan gelas martininya yang tersisa setengah di meja. Ia kembali mendekat ke arah SeHun seperti tadi, ia menyeringai.

"Ah… kalau kau benar-benar yakin bahwa dirimu sendiri sudah dewasa, bagaimana kalau… kita buktikan saja?"

SeHun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa mau bocah ini? SeHun menaikkan sudut bibirnya lagi, memasang senyum melecehkan. Memangnya apa yang mau bocah ini buktikan? Bahwa dia memang bukan bocah heh? Itu sih SeHun juga tahu, ia hanya sedang ingin membuat orang kesal saja. _Mood_-nya benar-benar rusak sekarang ini, dan sedang sangat butuh pelampiasan.

"Bukti? Bukti apa heh?" SeHun mulai menanggapi.

Ha-ah… memangnya apa yang bisa diperbuat 'Bocah' ini?

JongIn seketika menyeringai. Ia benar-benar mengulangi perbuatan awalnya pada SeHun. JongIn kembali berbisik, tapi kali ini tidak di telinga SeHun melainkan JongIn langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada SeHun, mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Ia menatap mata SeHun—

"Membuktikan, bahwa aku lebih dewasa darimu di… ranjang."

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

Mereka berakhir di sini, sebuah hotel bintang lima yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa JongIn bayar hanya untuk membuktikan pada SeHun bahwa dirinya bukanlah bocah. SeHun sendiri mulai kasihan pada JongIn—kasihan pada uang jajannya yang terbuang sia-sia hanya karena membayar uang sewa hotel yang mahalnya minta ampun hanya karena ingin sedikit bermain dengan SeHun. Ayolah, SeHun bahkan tidak pernah menganggap kalau JongIn benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Tapi… ia sendiripun masih bingung kenapa ia mau saja mengikuti JongIn ke mari.

Cklek.

JongIn membuka pintu kamar hotel, membukakannya untuk dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja untuk SeHun. SeHun langsung masuk tanpa diminta, entahlah… bermain sedikit bersama JongIn setidaknya bisa meringankan stress-nya walaupun hanya sedikit. Dengan santainya, SeHun duduk di atas ranjang hotel, ia membaringkan setengah tubuhnya, sementara setengahnya lagi masih berpijak pada lantai.

Sret!

JongIn naik ke atas tubuh SeHun.

Deg!

Hei, hei. JongIn tidak benar-benar serius 'kan soal tadi? Mereka bahkan baru kenal kurang dari dua jam, dan sekarang malahan sudah tiba di ranjang untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kalau bersama 'orang yang lebih tua' sedikit darinya atau yang umurnya sepantaran sih, SeHun benar-benar merasa tidak masalah. Tapi ini? Bersama JongIn? Murid sekolah yang SeHun saja tidak tahu JongIn ada di tingkatan mana? Dia murid kelas tiga SMA atau malah murid kelas satu SMA? Bukannya benar-benar akan sangat gawat kalau ia '_merusak_' moral anak bangsa yang masih dalam usia sekolah seperti JongIn?

"Buka bajumu," ujar JongIn.

SeHun menaikkan alisnya tinggi. Ia terkekeh singkat setelahnya. "Apanya?" tanya SeHun kemudian, masih berpikir bahwa JongIn main-main. "Wah, wah, kau bertindak terlalu jauh, Kim JongIn." Ucap SeHun kemudian. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan JongIn dari atas tubuhnya.

_Well_, bocah selamanya akan tetap bocah 'kan?

JongIn menyeringai. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Dasi!

"Bagaimana ya… paman ini memaksaku untuk melakukannya sih," JongIn berucap dengan nada _sing a song_. Ia menghembuskan napas lelah sebelum menatap SeHun dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Aku… sudah merelakan uang jajanku untuk membayar satu malam denganmu di hotel ini lho~~ SeHuna~~~" JongIn menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak menuju sisi wajah SeHun, menyentuhnya lembut.

"Jadi… karena aku sudah menghabiskan uang jajanku untuk satu bulan, kau harus membayarnya," JongIn menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher SeHun, "Dengan tubuhmu." Bisiknya lagi, sensual.

Bibir JongIn yang dingin bersemayam di perpotongan leher SeHun, membuat SeHun sedikit menyesal karena sudah memancing JongIn terlalu jauh. Hei, hei! Ia terlalu meremehkan 'bocah' ini ternyata.

SeHun segera tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya, ia segera mendorong tubuh JongIn dari tubuhnya, namun sayang, JongIn bereaksi lebih cepat dengan mengekang kedua tangan SeHun di atas kepala. Sedangkan ia sendiri mencari tempat yang lebih pas setelah melebarkan selangkangan SeHun.

"Ini akan jadi malam yang indah, ya 'kan? Aku akan mengajarimu… caraku menjadi 'dewasa',"

_Kiss_

Otak SeHun masih belum memproses ketika bibir JongIn bergerak di atas bibirnya. Aroma rokok bercampur _mint_ bersatu dalam mulut JongIn, tidak lupa… rasa kuat dari _martini_ yang JongIn minum melebur menjadi satu dalam bibirnya. SeHun sendiri terdiam—kaku seperti orang bodoh. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Rencananya tidak seperti ini. Ini terlalu jauh. Apa—apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kabur?

Sret!

Dasi JongIn mengikat kedua tangan SeHun. JongIn melepas ciumannya, ia tersenyum setan pada SeHun.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kabur, Tuan Oh." JongIn melepas jaket yang ia pakai berikut melepas seragam sekolahnya, membuat dirinya sendiri _topless_ di depan SeHun.

SeHun sendiri benar-benar sudah terjebak di kandang buaya, dan sialnya… dirinya sendirilah yang masuk ke kandang buaya itu dengan suka rela.

"Hhhh…"

SeHun merutuki mulut bodohnya yang mulai mengeluarkan suara yang aneh. Lidah JongIn mulai bergerak di sepanjang garis lehernya, mengecup, menjilat dan mengigit bagian itu bergantian. Terkadang bibir JongIn beralih pada telinga SeHun, mengigitnya dan sesekali berbisik bahwa SeHun sangat _sexy_ saat mendesah. Terkadang perkataan JongIn yang seperti itu membuat SeHun kehilangan kendali, walau jelas… ia masih benar-benar sadar dan belum sepenuhnya dikuasai napsu sehingga dengan mudah bisa menyingkirkan JongIn dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi SeHun tidak melakukannya, ia membiarkan JongIn berbuat semaunya pada tubuhnya, bahkan saat lidah JongIn mulai turun dari arah leher, berjalan menuju perpotongan pundaknya, mengigit area di sana. SeHun menggigit bibirnya ketat, menahan suara memalukan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia menahannya, benar-benar menahannya sekuat tenaga agar desahan bodoh itu tidak keluar dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Tangan JongIn sendiri tidak tinggal diam. Ia terus bergerak untuk melucuti pakaian SeHun, sementara bagian bawahnya—miliknya yang sudah menegang ia benturkan pada milik SeHun yang masih tertutup celana bahan kain dengan kuat berkali-kali, merangsang milik SeHun untuk segera bangun.

JongIn benar-benar berniat untuk melakukan _sex_ dengannya—itulah yang SeHun pikirkan saat merasakan miliknya kembali dihajar oleh tubrukan kuat milik JongIn, membuat penis SeHun terasa ngilu dan sakit, namun di antara itu… ada suatu kenikmatan yang sulit di jelaskan.

JongIn telah berhasil membuka kemeja putih yang SeHun kenakan. Ia segera menjulurkan lidahnya, mengusap tonjolan kemerahan yang sudah menegang di dada bagian kanan SeHun secara mengambang—benar-benar sangat niat untuk membuat sang empunya tersiksa karena perlakuannya barusan.

"Ughhh…." Satu desahan lolos tanpa penjagaan dari bibir SeHun saat merasakan lidah JongIn masih mengusap ujung _nipple_-nya secara mengambang.

"_Suck it!"_ usap Sehun cukup frustasi karena JongIn tidak kunjung menghisap _nipple_-nya. Ia benar-benar ingin merasakan _nipple_-nya berada dalam mulut JongIn sekarang. Ya, sekarang. Bukan nanti.

JongIn hanya menyeringai. Ia masih menggerakkan kenjantanan miliknya, menubrukkannya kencang pada milik SeHun yang sudah benar-benar ereksi di dalam sana tanpa ampun. JongIn kemudian membawa tangan kanannya pada dada kiri SeHun, menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mengusap kecil ujung _nipple_ yang sudah benar-beanr menegang tersebut. SeHun memejamkan bibirnya, ia benar-benar sangat tersiksa hanya karena _service_ kecil dari JongIn. JongIn bahkan belum menyentuh miliknya sama sekali di bawah sana, namun ia sudah di buat sangat terangsang hanya karena sentuhan kecil ini.

"Ahhhh!" SeHun kembali mendesah tatkala JongIn memasukkan _nipple_-nya dalam mulut hangatnya. Gigitan kecil menjadi awal mula permainan mulut JongIn. Setelahnya, JongIn menggunakan lidahnya yang terampil untuk mengusap _nipple_ SeHun, menggodanya tepat di atas pucuk _nipple_ pemuda itu. SeHun memejamkan matanya erat, JongIn benar-benar terampil mempermainkan tubuhnya! Tangan kanan Kai turun ke bawah, membuka resleting celana SeHun. SeHun yang mengerti akan kesulitan JongIn langsung mengangkat bagian bawah tubuhnya, mempermudah JongIn untuk menarik celananya ke bawah.

"Ughhh…" SeHun kembali memejamkan matanya erat saat miliknya di remas kencang oleh JongIn. Rasa perih bercampur rasa _addicted_ yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan mulai memenuhi otaknya. SeHun benar-benar tidak berkutik. JongIn terlalu lihai menggendalikan tubuhnya!

JongIn mengangkat kedua kaki SeHun, kembali menabrakkan kejantanan mereka, membuat SeHun melenguh untuk yang kesekian—merasakan kenikmatan, rasa panas, sesak dan napsu yang mulai menutupi otaknya dengan kabut.

Bibir JongIn kemudian beralih pada bibir SeHun, mencium pemuda yang lebih tua itu untuk pertama kalinya. Ciuman yang benar-benar menuntut, JongIn benar-benar berniat mendominasi SeHun dan tidak akan membiarkan SeHun sedikit saja untuk mencuri _start_ darinya. Ia benar-benar memanjakan SeHun sekarang ini dengan bibir tebalnya yang terus mengecupi bibir merah SeHun, sementara lidahnya terus meminta ijin untuk masuk. SeHun membuka mulutnya—_sudah kepalang tanggung_—membiarkan lidah JongIn menginvasi bagian dirinya yang lain.

Tangan JongIn tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam celana dalam SeHun, membelai lembut milik SeHun yang sudah ereksi dan mengelurkan cairan _precum_ di bagian ujungnya dengan gerakan main-main—benar-benar cara _sex_ yang rapi tapi memberikan Sehun rasa frustasi yang besar karena JongIn benar-benar lama untuk masuk ke bagian intinya.

Jari jempol JongIn mengusap pelan ujung penis milik SeHun, membuat SeHun hampir saja menggigit bibir JongIn karena kaget dan mulut lancangnya tidaklah tahan untuk mengeluarkan suara desahan. Tangan JongIn mulai meraba-raba setiap inci dari batang penis milik SeHun, sesekali menekannya dengan kuat—membuat SeHun mendesah tidak terkendali dalam ciumannya.

JongIn yang tidak tega melihat SeHun yang sepertinya sudah kewalahan mulai mencoba membangkitkan gairah SeHun lagi dengan cara mengocok penis milik lelaki itu kencang, terkadang JongIn memberikan pijatan pada bola kembar milik SeHun. JongIn melepas ciumannya pada bibir Sehun, ia membiarkan SeHun mendesah sementara bibirnya kembali berlabuh pada _nipple_ SeHun yang mengeras, ia gigit kecil _nipple_ SeHun lagi, membahasi ujungnya dengan salivanya sebelum mulutnya kembali memberikan hisapan-hisapan kuat pada milik SeHun tersebut.

"Le-lebih cepat," SeHun berucap saat merasakan klimaksnya hampir sampai.

Sret!

JongIn malah menghentikan permainan tangannya.

"Tidak semudah itu," katanya, tersenyum sensual. Sialan! Bocah ini ternyata benar-benar iblis!

JongIn menurunkan celana dalam SeHun, membiarkan penis milik SeHun terbebas keluar. SeHun sendiri mendesah keras saat miliknya terbebas.

"Kau… ingin merasakan tanganku atau bibirku?" tanya JongIn, seringainya melebar.

Uh-oh? Apa JongIn sedang menawari SeHun _blowjob_ atau _handjob_ sekarang? Jelas saja SeHun akan memilih—

"Ahhhh…. Jong—hhhhnn."

JongIn bergerak tanpa mendengar jawaban SeHun.

JongIn menjilati ujung penis Sehun dengan gerakan memutar, sedangkan tangannya terus menjalankan fungsinnya meremas milik Sehun. Terkadang gerakan JongIn benar-benar santai dan lembut, membuat SeHun terbuai, namun dibarengi dengan itu JongIn bisa merubah tempo kocokannya dengan cepat, membuat SeHun harus menggigiti bibirnya ketat untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar.

Klimaks SeHun benar-benar sudah dekat—

Sret!

Lagi-lagi JongIn menghentikan permainannya, ck, dasar bocah iblis!

Namun tidak lama setelah itu, JongIn mengangkat kaki SeHun, melebarkan selangkangan SeHun agar ia bisa dengan lebih leluasa melihat anus SeHun. Jari telunjuk JongIn mulai masuk, berusaha membobol pertahanan terakhir SeHun. Shit! SeHun malah mengetatkan lubangnya!

JongIn segera menatap SeHun kesal. Dengan emosi ia kembali memagut bibir SeHun, mengajak pemuda itu dalam ciuman panjang sementara tangan kirinya mengocok kencang batang penis SeHun yang sudah sangat menegang. Tangan kiri JongIn tidak tinggal diam, JongIn memasukkan jari telunjukknya ke dalam SeHun, lalu memaju-mundurkan jarinya tersebut mencoba membuat membuat lubang SeHun lebih lebar. Kemudian JongIn menambahkan kedua jarinya, membuat SeHun dengan sangat refleks mengigit bibir JongIn. Ini sakit, bodoh! Mereka "bermain" tanpa memakai pelumas, kau ingat?

"Hhhh… lebih pelan," SeHun mencoba untuk tidak menghentikan JongIn walau jelas rasa sakit itu mulai mendominasi bagian bawah tubuhnya, alih-alih merasa nikmat. Walaupun JongIn sudah berusaha sebisanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit itu pada kenikmatan kocokannya di penis SeHun, tetap saja… rasanya menyakitkan. Apalagi saat jemari JongIn bergerak semakin dalam, rasanya perih—dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku akan masuk," ucap JongIn. Ia kemudian menurunkan celana sekolahnya, melepas pakaian di bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga ia benar-benar telanjang bulat seperti SeHun. JongIn menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri, mulai mengocoknya perlahan—menjaga miliknya tetap 'keras' saat masuk ke dalam SeHun nanti.

JongIn kembali memposisikan dirinya di selangkangan SeHun, ia hampir menindih SeHun saat memposisikan penisnya pada anus SeHun. JongIn mulai mencoba memasukkan ujung penisnya pada lubang SeHun perlahan-lahan. SeHun menggeram sakit, JongIn seolah-olah benar-benar menyiksanya ketika melakukan itu. SeHun bahkan yakin ia terlalu kencang menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat merasakan rasa sakit ketika JongIn memasukinya, padahal—baru ujungnya saja, JongIn bahkan belum memasukkan seluruh miliknya ke dalam SeHun.

JongIn mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasukkan miliknya ke dalam SeHun dalam satu dorongan. Dan—

Bless!

"Akh!" SeHun refleks menggigit bahu JongIn. Sial. Sial. Sial. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

JongIn menurunkan kepalanya ke leher Sehun, mulai mengecup leher pemuda itu—mencoba menenangkan. Ia sendiri mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit saat Sehun menggigit bahunya—sangat sakit, bahkan mungkin sedikit berdarah.

"_Move_," Sehun mengomando. Kai mulai menggerakkan miliknya dari dalam SeHun, mulai bergerak konstan.

Gesekan kulit kemaluan JongIn di dinding anus SeHun benar-benar terasa panas dan menyakitkan. Namun, tidak lama. JongIn mulai mempercepat tempo genjotannya pada tubuh SeHun, membuat tubuh SeHun secara tidak sadar menghentak tidak karuan. Bibir JongIn sendiri kembali menginvansi bibir milik SeHun, mereka berdua kembali berciuman untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Deg!

Maju. Mundur. Maju. Mundur.

JongIn terus bergerak sesuai ritme-nya, terkadang ia berlaku lembut pada SeHun dengan cara mengurangi tempo tusukannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia akan menaikkan temponya, membuat SeHun meringis sakit karena gesekan kulit kemaluan JongIn yang terasa melukai kulit bagian dalamnya dan rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa di jelaskan saat bagian dalam dirinya mulai berkedut-kedut—merasa butuh saat JongIn menarik penisnya keluar.

"AHHHHKKK!" SeHun membusungkan dadanya saat ujung penis JongIn menyentuh titik terdalamnya. SeHun merasakan kunang-kunang mulai memenuhi bagian perutnya—membuat perutnya kesakitan ingin mengeluarkan benih yang berada di ujung kejantanannya.

JongIn terus menusuk bagian itu kencang—ia sendiri merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Tangan kanan JongIn masih sempat meraih penis SeHun yang semua terlupakan, mengocoknya seirama saat JongIn memajukan pinggungnya lebih dalam pada tubuh SeHun. Tubuh SeHun tersentak-sentak. Irama-irama nakal menjadi pengiring lantunan indah yang keluar dari bibirnya yang memerah bengkak tidak karuan.

"A-akuhhhh…. Jonghhhh—inhhhh." SeHun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal, ia memejamkan matanya erat sementara JongIn terus menusuknya dengan tusukan cepat dan keras—agaknya pemuda itu juga hampir sampai. Napas keduanya putus-putus, jelas sekali klimaks keduanya sudah hampir sampai—

"Ahhhhnnnnnn!" JongIn hampir ambruk di atas tubuh SeHun, namun ia menahannya dengan kedua tangannya—tenaganya yang terakhir setelah klimaks pertamanya dan juga klimaks pertama SeHun. Dua pemuda itu terlempar dalam dunia putih yang memabukkan.

Keduanya menetralkan napas yang tidak beraturan.

"Se-sekarang… kau sudah mengerti 'kan bagaimana caraku untuk menjadi dewasa?" tanya JongIn dengan sisa tenaganya sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh dalam pelukan SeHun yang kedua tangannya masih terikat dasi JongIn.

SeHun membatu. Apa-apaan? Jadi bocah ini masih memikirkan soal itu? SeHun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Kepalanya terlalu berat sekarang—bercinta dengan JongIn benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Dan SeHun benar-benar merasakan matanya memberat—setelahnya, ia pun tertidur.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**A/n :** Ini FF NC yang saya barter dengan temen ngobrol ngalur-ngidul saya, **HunHan. Shipper. 56.** Wks, saya pikir saya harus mempublish-nya sekalian memberitahukan kabar WAM*plak. Ya, WAM bakal super telat banget publish-nya, jadi kalian yang menunggu WAM (kalau ada), lebih baik gak usah menunggunya ne? :( saya gak mau kalian jadi penasaran cuman karena FF gaje itu*plak. Udah ah, gitu aja. Ini hot gak hot yang penting hot ya kan? :v*plak

**Jelek? Gak masuk akal? Gaje? Bikin muak? Eneg? Silahkan review-nya~~~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet

**KIDS!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**Warn : **_**Typo**_**(s), **_**belum di edit**_**, AU **_**setting**_** and other**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Meet**

* * *

Ingatkan SeHun agar mematikan teleponnya sekarang! Sungguh, benda berbentuk kotak pipih persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu terus berbunyi di sepanjang pagi indahnya hari ini. Nada dering berbunyi _"I can't escape this hell"_ dan bla-bla-bla terdengar, SeHun _setting_ khusus untuk sang penelpon.

Sret!

SeHun menekan tombol _reject_ entah yang ke berapa kali. Ia segera menghela napas bosan—walau masih terlihat datar tentu saja. Ia meregangkan otot lehernya, melenturkannya sejenak sebelum kembali memandangi dokumen-dokumennya yang telah menumpuk. Tapi hanya beberapa detik. Teleponnya kembali berbunyi, masih dengan nada dering yang membuat SeHun sakit kepala.

Sret!

"Ada apa?" SeHun mengangkat teleponnya, berkata dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Alisnya mengerut tidak suka.

"Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku—" ucap seseorang di seberang.

SeHun memutar sepasang bola matanya malas. "Kau mengganggu," SeHun memotong, berucap _to the point_.

Suara di seberang hanya terdengar terkekeh. SeHun semakin kesal saja mendengar suara kekehan itu.

"Jadi itu yang kau katakan pada orang yang telah menghabiskan satu malam panas denganmu?" tanyanya dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau mau aku mengatakan apa? Apa maumu?" SeHun bertanya beruntun. Seminggu lebih, sudah cukup bagi bocah sialan yang ia temui di club malam itu untuk mengganggunya. Terlebih, baru-baru ini SeHun baru tahu kalau bocah itu hanyalah seorang murid SMA kelas dua. Oh… sial. SeHun agaknya telah salah memilih orang untuk diajak bercinta. Ia bercinta dengan anak kecil. _How terrible!_

"Wow wow! Tidak kusangka kau orang yang ekspresif," JongIn—pemuda itu tersenyum lebar di seberang sana. "Kau tau… kukira pemuda sepertimu itu tipikal lelaki yang dingin dan—membosankan."

SeHun kembali memutar bola matanya bosan. Untuk apa bocah sialan itu meneleponnya? Hanya ingin melontarkan kata-kata ejekan untuk memperjelas kelabilan anak di bawah umur heh? Ck!

"—sialnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, SeHun."

Oke, apa tadi adalah sebuah kalimat berisikan kata-kata rayuan? _Oh My_—ingatkan SeHun untuk lebih rajin memeriksakan telinganya di dokter THT langganannya. Yang benar saja! Dia sedang dirayu oleh anak kecil sekarang. Ckckck. Pagi buruk SeHun rasanya semakin bermendung saja.

"Uh-huh?" SeHun menaikkan alisnya tinggi. Mencoba menanggapi pernyataan cinta tidak langsung bocah itu sebiasa mungkin.

"Kau punya waktu sore ini?" JongIn berucap.

"Tidak."

"Jahatnya—" suara lemas JongIn terdengar dibuat-buat, SeHun yakin itu seratus persen. "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kencan hari ini, bagaimana menurutmu? Kesempatan langka lho bisa kencan dengan lelaki _hot_ dan keren sepertiku."

SeHun tahu bahwa JongIn sedang menyeringai di seberang sana.

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, bocah." SeHun tersenyum kecil—hei! SeHun tersenyum bukan karena apa-apa, hanya merasa lucu karena bocah yang terlalu cepat puber seperti Kim JongIn bisa begitu percaya diri mengatakan dirinya sendiri _hot_ dan—keren. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, SeHun memang sedikit (hanya sedikit) mengakui kalau JongIn memang uhuk _hot_ uhuk.

"Hei hei! Apa aku perlu membuktikan lagi padamu kalau aku ini _hot_?"

SeHun mendengus. Ia tahu ke mana JongIn membawa alur pembicaraan mereka. Dan SeHun untuk kali ini tidak akan termakan untuk yang kedua kalinya kalau tidak mau berakhir di tempat yang sama (ranjang).

"Ya, ya, ya… terserahmu saja."

JongIn terkekeh kecil di seberang sana. "Jadi, kau bisa 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." SeHun mengeluarkan jawaban _final_-nya.

"Hhhh… kalau kau tidak mau berkencan denganku hari ini, kudoakan kau jadi perjaka tua selamanya Oh SeHun. Kutukan lelaki keren sepertiku biasanya manjur—" JongIn berusaha terdengar serius saat mengatakan itu. Namun dengan kalimat "Lelaki Keren" dalam kata-katanya, agaknya perkataannya tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada SeHun. "Pokoknya aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan di mana tempatnya, ok? Pasti ok 'kan?"

Sedetik kemudian telepon diputus. Pemuda bernama Kim JongIn itu tidak pernah menerima kata penolakan itulah yang SeHun simpulkan. Ia langsung mendesah berat sebelum menaruh handphone-nya di atas meja. Ia mengusap surainya sebentar sebelum mengacaknya pelan. Kim JongIn. Kim JongIn. Pemuda belum cukup umur yang mencoba mengajak seorang pengusaha sukses seperti Oh SeHun berkencan. Ckckck. Ini akan jadi berita utama di koran pagi besok kalau sampai ketahuan media.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

**At Heaven Café**

Sepertinya SeHun sudah gila. Ia seharusnya bisa menolak ajakan kencan sepihak dari bocah itu. Ia seharusnya tidak datang karena awalnyapun ia memang berencana untuk tidak datang ke tempat itu. Pemuda bernama Kim JongIn hanyalah selentingan orang yang terlibat masalah kecil dengannya, SeHun tidak harus sejauh ini untuk menanggapi pemuda itu. Ayolah, sebelumnya juga SeHun sudah sering 'bermalam' dengan orang selain JongIn—tidak peduli wanita atau lelaki. Biasanya, masalah SeHun hanya akan selesai dalam satu malam panas di atas ranjang, lalu besoknya semua akan selesai. _Partner-partner_ SeHunpun setuju dengan cara main SeHun dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Walau ada beberapa yang mengganggunya setelah malam mereka bercinta, itu tidak benar-benar akan berlangsung lama karena SeHun tidak menanggapi mereka.

Tapi JongIn berbeda. Pemuda itu berbeda.

"Di sini!" JongIn mengangkat tangannya. SeHun menoleh. Ia melihat JongIn sedang tersenyum lebar, duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat jendela Café. SeHun segera menegapkan langkahnya untuk menghampiri meja JongIn, lalu ia duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di depan JongIn tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Kau terlambat," JongIn menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, persis seperti seorang anak gadis labil yang marah karena pacarnya terlambat datang ke tempat kencan yang sudah mereka janjikan. Tapi ini berbeda, SeHun tidak pernah mengiyakan ajakan kencan JongIn dan iapun tidak pernah mengatakan akan datang.

"Hn," sebuah gumaman tidak jelas menjadi jawaban. "Aku tidak berjanji akan datang." Lanjut SeHun, urung berekspresi.

JongIn menelengkan kepalanya, senyum menyebalkan itu tersuguh di wajahnya, "tapi kau datang," katanya.

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan," jawab SeHun asal. Hei, tidak benar-benar asal. Ia memang benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan sekarang hingga mau menerima ajakan kencan JongIn.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

SeHun menatap JongIn heran. "Ke mana?"

"Bersenang-senang." JongIn tersenyum lebar seolah dunia ikut tersenyum bersamanya. SeHun tertegun sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan. Sial. Ada apa dengannya? Tertegun? Itu bukan gaya SeHun sekali.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

Naik bis. Katanya untuk mencegah _global warming_. Lalu sejak kapan SeHun peduli tentang global warming dan hal-hal sejenis tentang kelaparan di Afrika dan hal-hal lain tentang pencemaran udara, air dan lain sebagainya? Ah, mungkin semenjak ia dan JongIn duduk bersebelahan dalam bus yang entah melaju ke mana ini. Yang SeHun tahu, JongIn bersimpati dengan manusia-manusia korban perang di belahan dunia sana (SeHun tidak terlalu mendengarkan, ia sibuk menatapi JongIn yang sibuk berbicara). Yang SeHun tahu pemuda itu terlalu cemas dengan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak perlu di cemaskan seperti banyak manula tua yang malah menghabiskan sisa masa tuanya untuk mengemis—bukannya di taruh ke panti jompo dan lain-lain. Demi apa? Ia bahkan masih bocah dan sudah berani berpikir tentang hidup terlalu jauh. Ckck.

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah bertemu dengan nenek di daerah Gwangju. Demi apa? Dia meminta uang padaku karena katanya dia belum makan tiga hari. Kenapa pemerintah tidak bla-bla-bla—"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali," SeHun berucap dengan nada malas sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi tempat ia duduk, lalu mencoba memejamkan mata. Ah… sial. Ada apa dengannya? Ia yang biasanya selalu malas mendengarkan omongan tidak jelas orang-orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya tiba-tiba jadi terbawa saat JongIn yang membicarakannya. Ia jadi—lupakan. SeHun tidak ingin membahasnya.

Diam

Diam

Diam

Oke, kenapa tiba-tiba ocehan itu berhenti? SeHun mengintip dari sebelah matanya yang semula terpejam. JongIn sedang menatapnya sekarang. Oke, kenapa tiba-tiba SeHun jadi berdebar seperti ini?

"Kenapa menatapiku?" tanya SeHun. Ia membuka kedua matanya yang semula terpejam.

"Tadi kau melarangku bicara, sekarang kau melarangku menatapimu juga?"

SeHun jadi gugup sekarang.

"Bukan begitu—"

"Lalu apa?" sudut bibir JongIn terangkat lebih tinggi, membentuk senyum miring. SeHun mendengus, lalu mengalihkan padangannya ke depan. Sungguh, SeHun jadi malu sendiri. JongIn hanya anak kecil, seharusnya SeHun ingat itu. Ia tidak perlu merasa grogi seperti itu saat JongIn menatapinya.

"Hei, Oh SeHun!"

SeHun menoleh ke arah JongIn. "Apa?!"

"_I love you, you know that, right?" _

Jangan tatapan itu, SeHun mohon.

"Hn." SeHun membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelasnya sebelum kembali memandang ke depan, mengabaikan JongIn. Inilah alasan kenapa JongIn berbeda dengan partner-nya yang lain. JongIn mencintainya—dan SeHun tidak bisa mengabaikan itu karena mungkin… ia juga sama. Tapi SeHun bersumpah tidak akan mengakuinya karena itu akan melukai harga dirinya. Orang gila mana yang mau berpacaran dengan seorang bocah?

"Kata 'Hn' kuanggap kau menerimaku lho, SeHun-ah," JongIn mengedipkan sebelah matanya seperti orang kelilipan. SeHun meringis.

"Kita sebenarnya akan ke mana?" SeHun bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang lebih tepatnya.

JongIn hanya tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan SeHun dan memainkan tangan pemuda itu. "Kalau ingin tahu beri aku satu ciuman dulu," katanya dengan seringai usil. SeHun segera melempar _death glare_-nya. JongIn meringis kecil.

"Kita ke pantai, melihat pasar malam dan kembang api."

**Fin**

A/n : Nah, ini sekuelnya. Pendek? Memang. :3 lagian FF ini mau saja jadikan kumpulan oneshot KaiHun/SeKai [SeKe]. :) tidak selalu M rate-nya. Ada yang T, ada yang K. Genre-nya juga bermacam-macam, tergantung suasana hati. Ceritanya ada yang berkesinambungan ada yang tidak. :) ya begitulah.

* * *

Last, wanna give me a review? Next chap? Tunggu update aja ne?


	3. Chapter 3 : Truth or Dare?

**KIDS!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**Warn : **_**Typo**_**(s), NC, **_**belum di edit**_**, AU **_**setting**_** and other**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Truth or Dare?**

* * *

SeHun tidak pernah berharap JongIn akan mengajaknya dalam sebuah euforia kencan romantis seperti di film-film. Ia juga tidak berharap perlakuan yang romantis dari JongIn karena mereka eumm yeah—kau tahu. Hubungan mereka meamng cukup 'rumit'. JongIn memang sudah mengatakan pada SeHun "Aku mencintaimu", tapi SeHun tidak pernah berkata "Iya" atau hanya sekedar menanggapi pernyataan cinta pemuda itu. Namun, bukan begini juga. Bukan kencan seperti ini yang SeHun harapkan—sungguh!

"Pilih apa? _Truth or Dare_?"

SeHun bisa melihat JongIn menggaruk belakang lehernya grogi saat pemuda lain yang mempunyai _dimple_ di pipinya bertanya. Kata JongIn, nama pemuda itu adalah Lay.

"Eung… _dare_?" JongIn menjawab tidak yakin.

SeHun bisa melihat Lay menyeringai mendengar jawaban JongIn. SeHun diam saja, ia menganggap pose melipat tangan di depan dada dengan wajah datar adalah pose yang paling keren, ia yang belum mendapatkan satupun _truth_ atau _dare_ sedari tadi hanya bisa menjadi penonton bagi mereka—lima anak SMA labil yang JongIn katakan adalah teman satu sekolahnya.

SeHun kembali merutuk. Mana pasar malam dan kembang api yang dijanjikan JongIn? Sekarang mereka malah berakhir di rumah tepi pantai dan malah bertemu dengan teman-teman SMA JongIn. Ia harus terjebak dengan anak-anak sekolah labil yang memaksanya ikut permainan bodoh bernama "_Truth or Dare_". Hhhh sialan.

"—cium Paman yang duduk di sebelah kananmu," Lay menyeringai lebar.

Eh?

Tunggu—sebelah kanan? SeHun melihat posisinya sendiri. Seketika itu matanya melebar, baru sadar bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanan JongIn. Namun ia tidak sempat terkejut karena tangan JongIn keburu meraih sisi kanan wajahnya dan wajah itu semakin mendekat. Mendekat. Mendekat dan—

_Kiss_

Bibir dingin JongIn menempel di bibir SeHun lama.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sialan. Debaran bodoh itu lagi. SeHun refleks menutup matanya erat saat sedetik kemudian merasakan bibir JongIn mulai bergerak menggigit bibir bawahnya lembut. Tangan JongIn yang awalnya membekap sisi kanan wajah SeHun maju teratur, memeluk leher SeHun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jantung SeHun kembali menggila tidak jelas. SeHun akan memeriksakannya nanti ke dokter langganannya, khawatir ia mempunyai penyakit jantung hanya karena JongIn.

SeHun tidak tahu kenapa ia ia terbuai akan ciuman ini. Padahal selama ini SeHun selalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan JongIn. Ini—ini merendahkan harga diri SeHun, kau tahu?

SeHun adalah orang yang terbiasa mendominasi, bukannya terdominasi seperti ini. Sial. Tapi kenapa rasanya nyaman? Ya nyaman. SeHun tidak tahu apa nama perasaan ini. Hanya—nyaman. Nyaman ketika JongIn memiringkan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang pas untuk menciumnya, nyaman ketika lidah JongIn bergerak dalam mulutnya, menjilat, mengecap, menggigit pelan dan diakhiri oleh kecupan lembut di bibir. SeHun terbuai, ia tidak bisa memungkirinya.

SeHun tidak tahu apa nama perasaan ini. Yang SeHun tahu ia hanya merasa '_nyaman'_ saat JongIn yang melakukannya.

Napas SeHun memburu. Ia mencengkram kaos polos yang dipakai JongIn.

"Wo-wow… itu tadi _French kiss_ 'kan?" wajah Lay beserta teman-teman JongIn yang lain kelihatan bodoh melihat pertunjukan ciuman _hot_ gratisan tadi. JongIn hanya terkekeh singkat sebelum memutar botol bekas bir yang berada di tengah meja. Sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk memutar botol itu.

SeHun men-_death glare_ JongIn. Tapi yang di _death glare_ terlalu sibuk dengan botol bodoh yang masih berputar di tengah meja itu. Akhirnya, hanya gerutuan kesal yang keluar dari bibir SeHun. Sialan. Kenapa jadi gerah seperti ini? SeHun merasa kepanasan tiba-tiba, walaupun sebenarnya angin pantai terus mengipasi dirinya sedari tadi.

"Paman, wajahmu memerah!" Lay melebarkan senyumnya—merasa tingkah SeHun sangat lucu.

SeHun memberikan _death glare_ gratis pada bocah itu.

"Siapa yang Paman, Bocah? Kau mau mati?" tanya SeHun dingin.

Lay langsung menundukkan kepalanya gentar, ia membuat gerakan tangan di atas mulut seolah sedang menguncinya, memberi sinyal pada SeHun bahwa dia akan diam, tidak berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi seperti tadi. Benar-benar, digertak sedikit bocah itu sudah takut, tidak seperti bocah yang duduk di sebelah kiri SeHun. Tidak sadar, SeHun malah menatap bocah yang ia maksud penuh arti.

"SeHuna, _Truth or Dare_?"

Eh?

Apa sekarang gilirannya?

SeHun otomatis langsung melempar tatapannya ke tengah meja. Ia melihat moncong bekas botol bir itu sedang mengarah ke arahnya sekarang. SeHun membatu. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pilih _truth_ atau _dare_ dua-duanya hanya akan menggali kuburan SeHun. SeHun menatap JongIn datar, ia bisa melihat seringai keji terlukis dengan indah—_tidak, jelek maksud SeHun_—di bibir JongIn.

"Apa!?" oktaf SeHun sedikit meninggi.

JongIn malah semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"_Truth or dare_? Pilih!"

Yang mana? Yang mana yang lebih aman? _Truth or dare_? Kalau _dare_ bukan tidak mungkin JongIn akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kalau _truth_, itu lebih bahaya lagi. JongIn pasti akan menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tidak! SeHun tidak mau memilih keduanya! Tidak-tidak, dari awal SeHun memang sudah punya firasat buruk akan permainan ini. Ini jebakan. Ya, pasti.

"Aku tidak mau memilih. Akhiri saja permainan ini," ucap SeHun datar.

Hei! Ia yang paling tua di sana. Memangnya siapa yang mau membantah perkataannya?

"Mana bisa begitu SeHuna. Kau baru dapat giliran sekali ini, dan sekarang kau mau manghindar?"

—SeHun lupa kalau JongIn yang menyebalkan selalu membantah perkataannya. Sial. SeHun kemudian berdehem. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, memandang bocah-bocah itu dengan pandangan, "Kalian mau mati tidak menuruti perintahku!? Kalian pikir kalian siapa huh!?"

SeHun kemudian mengecek jam tangannya, ia menaikkan sudut bibir kanannya tinggi—menyeringai.

"Sudah jam sebelas lewat. Bocah-bocah seperti kalian seharusnya sudah tidur. Aku duluan," ujar SeHun. Ia berusaha mengatakannya dengan wajah setegas mungkin agar bocah-bocah itu tidak bisa memaksanya untuk bermain lagi.

Tanpa menerima protes dari bocah-bocah itu, ia berjalan menuju rumah pantai yang menjadi tempat menginap dirinya dan JongIn. Lagipula, untuk kembali ke Seoul sudah terlalu malam. Sudah tidak ada bis yang beroperasi malam-malam begini. SeHun tidak tahu JongIn sedang memodusinya atau itu memang benar-benar satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal. Karena ketika JongIn berkata akan membawa SeHun ke pasar malam, SeHun sudah tidak mendengar lagi semua kata-kata lain yang JongIn ucapkan. Pikirannya sibuk merencanakan kencan romantis yang akan mereka lakukan kedepannya.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

Kamar ini berukuran minimalis dengan dua _single bed_ dengan _cover_ putih bersih yang menutupinya. Ada meja nakas kecil yang menjadi sekat dua ranjang tersebut. SeHun berjalan ke arah meja itu, meletakkan _handphone_ dan jam tangannya. Ia bersiap untuk tidur sekarang ketika—JongIn membuka pintu kamar mereka dan menguncinya. Ia berjalan menuju SeHun yang masih sibuk mencari posisi tidur yang pas di atas ranjangnya. SeHun menatap JongIn sekilas.

"Apa!?"

JongIn melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_Truth or dare_?" tanyanya.

SeHun menaikkan alis kanannya tinggi—tidak mengerti. Permainan tadi sudah berakhir 'kan?

"Itu sudah berakhir—sudahlah, aku mau tidur," SeHun menelentangkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik selimut putihnya hingga mencapai dada. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya erat—mencoba mengabaikan JongIn walau itu sia-sia. Ia tahu JongIn sedang naik ke atas ranjangnya sekarang. SeHunpun tahu wajah JongIn begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, tapi SeHun diam saja. Dia sedang malas menanggapi JongIn.

"_Truth or dare_?" JongIn berbisik sensual di telinga SeHun. SeHun bergidik merasakan benda lunak dan basah itu mengulum daun telinganya.

SeHun membuka matanya. Ia menatap tepat di iris malam JongIn. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap pipi kanan JongIn.

"Kau berniat sekali menyuruhku memilih," SeHun berucap datar. JongIn hanya terkekeh. "Tentu saja, aku memainkan permainan itu karena ingin membuatmu memilih. Karena _truth or dare_, dua-duanya akan menguntungkanku—"

SeHun berdecih. Ia sudah menduganya.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau pilih, Oh SeHun?" tanyanya. JongIn mengecup singkat bibir SeHun setelah itu. Ia menatap SeHun tepat di matanya.

"—aku… _dare_."

JongIn menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tubuh SeHun, menindih pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Bibir berisinya membungkam bibir tipis SeHun detik itu juga.

"Kalau begitu—ayo kita bermain."

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

Mungkin ini adalah semacam hipnotis. Mata kelam itu mengebor ke dalam otak SeHun, menstimulusnya untuk terus menatap mata sepekat malam itu. Membuatnya secara tidak sadar mengucapkan kata "_dare_" hanya untuk pemuda yang kini tengah berada di atasnya sekarang. SeHun bisa merasakan dingin bibir JongIn membelai bibir atasnya, mengajaknya larut dalam ciuman panjang sementara tangan aktif pemuda itu terus bergerak untuk melucuti baju tidur yang ia kenakan. Bukannya menolak—SeHun malah lebih memilih menikmati. Ia tidak bisa memungkirinya. Ya, SeHun tidak bisa berbohong. Ia suka semua sentuhan tangan JongIn di atas tubuhnya. Bukan hanya sekedar "suka". Tapi, "sangat suka".

"—kau tidak ingin bilang tentang perasaanmu?" bisikan JongIn terdengar sensual di telinga SeHun. Jilatan di cuping telinganya menjadi kegiatan lanjutan dari bisikan JongIn. SeHun menggigit bibirnya ketat, urung menjawab. Ia—ia hanya takut bila ia menjawab, yang keluar bukanlah suara tegasnya yang seperti biasanya, namun sebuah desahan memalukan. Sial.

Putar.

Usap.

Jemari JongIn bermain di dada SeHun. Menekan-nekan tonjolan yang mulai menegang di sana dengan semangat. Lidahnya terus bergerak di sepanjang kurva leher SeHun, menghisapnya, memberikan gigitan kecil sebelum membasahinya dengan saliva miliknya. SeHun mendongak, memberikan JongIn akses lebih luas untuk menjelajah.

"SeHun?"

SeHun membuka matanya, iris malam itu menyambutnya—menghipnotisnya lagi. Bocah ini—bocah sialan ini, sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan pada SeHun? Kenapa SeHun merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini di depannya?

SeHun meraih leher JongIn dengan tangan kanannya yang menganggur, mempersatukan bibir berisi mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

"Ughh—"

SeHun melepaskan ciuman mereka secara paksa saat merasakan tangan JongIn menelusup masuk ke dalam celananya. Ia menggeram merasakan kejantanannya yang telah menegang daritadi dipegang oleh tangan dingin JongIn. Napasnya memburu tidak beraturan. Ia merasakan bibir JongIn mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum pemuda itu menurunkan tubuhnya—berhadapan dengan celana SeHun yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Kau mau melakukannya denganku?"JongIn menatap SeHun. Tatapan—yang asing. SeHun tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Katakan! Kau—mau 'kan Oh SeHun," JongIn memiringkan kepalanya, lalu senyum yang terasa asing di mata SeHun muncul.

SeHun menggeleng pelan.

Tidak—ini tidak benar. SeHun tidak bisa meneruskan ini. Ini salah. JongIn tidak boleh bersamanya seperti ini—berbagi kehangatan yang menjijikkan seperti ini. JongIn bahkan belum masuk usia untuk bisa dibilang dewasa. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ini terlalu jauh. Semua ini harus dihentikan. Sebenarnya apa yang SeHun harapkan dari JongIn? Harapan kalau mereka bisa melakukan seks untuk yang kedua kalinya? Harapan agar mereka bisa bersama—sebenarnya apa? JongIn hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang mencoba menggoda SeHun. SeHun tidak seharusnya tergoda. Ia adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dan hubungan seperti ini tidaklah boleh dilanjutkan lagi.

"JongIn—menyingkirlah," SeHun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata itu.

Abaikan SeHun, abaikan! Abaikan agar kau tidak terlalu jauh jatuh ke dalam tatapan bocah itu. Hentikan sekarang juga!

SeHun terdiam lama. Ia masih menatap kosong dinding mati dengan tatapan dingin andalannya di belakang JongIn. JongIn terlihat terpukul melihat ekspresi SeHun. Tiba-tiba ia turun dari ranjang SeHun, lalu naik ke ranjangnya sendiri. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya—membelakangi SeHun.

"Kau tenang saja—aku tidak akan memaksamu."

SeHun tidak peduli kalau saat ini dirinya sedang butuh pelampiasan. Melihat punggung JongIn yang tidur membelakanginya membuat SeHun sedikit—_sedih_.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

SeHun memantapkan pemikirannya bahwa hubungannya dengan JongIn hanyalah sekedar rasa suka sementara yang tidak akan berlangsung dalam waktu yang lama. Setelah 'kencan' itu, JongIn meminta maaf padanya karena tidak bisa mengajak SeHun melihat pasar malam dan kembang api. Ah—masa bodoh. SeHun sudah tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah kembali ke kantornya yang menyebalkan untuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen tebal dan rapat-rapat penting untuk kelangsungan perusahaannya.

_**Tiga hari berlalu…**_

SeHun menaikkan kacamata bacanya yang melorot hingga pangkal hidung dengan jemari rampingnya. Lalu, sedetik kemudian iris _dark brown_ itu mengarah pada handphone-nya yang sunyi senyap sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Apa? Tidak-tidak. SeHun tidak sedang menunggu message seseorang kok. Tidak—

Drrrt.

Handphone SeHun berbunyi, menandakan pesan singkat baru saja masuk. Tidak sadar, SeHun melepaskan dokumen di genggaman tangannya dan secepat kilat meraih handphone-nya yang berada tidak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung SeHun tiba-tiba berpacu dengan tidak jelas. Tidak, tentu saja ini bukan gejala penyakit jantung dan semacamnya. Ini hanya—apa ya? Mungkin rasa senang karena… tunggu. Bukan. Bukan rasa senang karena berharap seorang dengan nama Kim JongIn Idiot akan muncul sebagai pengirim pesan nanti kok. Hanya senang saja. Ya, hanya senang setelah tiga hari handphone-nya sepi pengunjung—_lupakan tentang orang tuanya yang selalu mengiriminya message tiap tiga jam_—akhirnya ada juga orang lain selain orang tuanya yang mau berbaik hati mengiriminya pesan.

Oke, sepertinya SeHun mulai berlebihan.

Sret!

Helaan napas kecewa terdengar jelas dari bibir SeHun. Ia membaca malas pesan dari Park ChanYeol—mitra bisnisnya, orang yang tidak ia harapkan untuk mengiriminya pesan—eh?

_**Anda bisa datang? Perusahaan kami mengadakan pesta barbeque karena lancarnya kerjasama antara perusahaan kita. Apa Anda berniat untuk datang?**_

SeHun mendengus. Ia mengetik singkat balasan untuk pemuda Park itu sebelum menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Kesal—kesal karena pesan tadi bukanlah dari orang yang ia harapkan. Ah—sebenarnya perasaan berharap apa ini? Sialan sekali.

* * *

**Lavender**

* * *

Pesta itu hanya dihadiri beberapa pimpinan perusahaan—itulah kesimpulan yang mampir di benak SeHun saat melihat LuHan, CEO dari Empire Grup dan KyungSoo—CEO dari Finance Grup datang ke pesta ini. Ada juga beberapa wajah yang belum SeHun kenali di sini—sejujurnya, ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Park ChanYeol bisa mempunyai banyak rekan bisnis sepantaran mereka—tipe-tipe yang selalu nampang di halaman depan majalan bisnis. Ah—atau mungkin hanya SeHun saja yang err—kurang pergaulan?

"Lama tidak bertemu—"

SeHun merasakan seseorang berbisik di telinganya. Ia menoleh—wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah "orang itu". SeHun hampir saja berteriak seperti wanita bila ia tidak bisa menahannya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu mundur teratur—jari telunjuknya terangkat, menuding sosok wajah yang kini sedang tersenyum sok manis ke arahnya—

"Kim JongIn—apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanyanya—oktaf SeHun meninggi. Ouch! Bukan SeHun sekali.

SeHun bisa merasakan semua orang tengah menatap dirinya sekarang ini. Tapi SeHun tidak peduli—yang ia pedulikan sekarnag ini hanyalah kondisi jantungnya yang kini terus berdetak di atas normal. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang ini hanyalah pemuda itu—pemuda yang memakai pakaian kasual yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan—_tampan_—eh? Tidak—menyebalkan dan jelek maksud SeHun.

"Aku? Oh—ChanYeol Hyung mengundangku. Kau tidak tahu ya kalau kami adalah—sepupu."

Rasanya SeHun ingin memecahkan gelas wine yang tengah ia pegang sekarang setelah mendengar penuturan JongIn. Oh—se-sepupu?

Lalu tiba-tiba raut wajah SeHun berubah sedih. Ya, tentu saja. Sudah lebih tiga hari sejak kejadian itu, sudah lebih tiga hari sejak JongIn tidak lagi mengiriminya pesan-pesan bodoh dan lebih dari tiga hari—SeHun tidaklah melihat wajah idiot itu. Apa ini rasanya rindu yang terlampiaskan? SeHun tidak tahu, rasanya lega saja melihat senyum JongIn seperti itu. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya—bukan orang lain.

"Apa kabarmu Paman? Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyanya.

Diam-diam SeHun mengulum senyum tipis. Ia memasukkan tangannya dalam saku celana, lalu meninggikan dagunya angkuh.

"Dalam mimpimu—Bocah!"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/n **: Oh iya, mungkin harus dijelaskan lagi supaya kalian paham. FF Ini bukan cerita berchapter seperti pada umumnya. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah kumpulan oneshot yang saya kumpulkan jadi satu karena inti ceritanya sama **"Perjuangan seorang bocah mendapatkan cinta sang paman"**. Makanya chap 1, 2, 3 dan empat kadang-kadang ada yang nyambung, kadang juga ada yang enggak. Jadi mohon dimaklumi aja ya.

* * *

**Next Chapter? Tunggu update-nya aja ya.**


	4. Chapter 4 : My Heart's Beating

**KIDS!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO Fans**

**Warn : Typo (s), NC, belum di edit, AU setting and other**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : My Heart's Beating**

* * *

Jantung bodoh! Sialan! Brengsek!

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

SeHun merasakan kakinya mendadak mati rasa. Ia berubah menjadi agar dalam lima detik.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Saat mata itu menatap matanya, SeHun yakin ia kembali terhipnotis. Ia kembali kebingungan menentukan sikap yang harus ia perlihatkan pada "dia".

"—padahal aku sangat merindukanmu. Ah—hatiku sakit sekali mendengarmu bicara begitu saat kita bertemu tadi," tuturnya berlebihan. Dagu pemuda itu bersandar di pundak SeHun. Tangannya meliliti perut SeHun erat, memeluknya dari belakang.

_Well_, pemuda itu memang selalu berlebihan 'kan?

"Kenapa tegang seperti itu?" tanyanya.

SeHun menggigit bibirnya. Apa terlalu terlihat?

JongIn menyatukan tangannya dengan jemari SeHun, menautkannya. Bibirnya yang dingin menempel di kulit leher SeHun, mengecupnya ringan.

"Tanganmu dingin, kau gugup?"

Satu pertanyaan atau pernyataan telak itu langsung menjatuhkan SeHun hingga ke dasar. Gugup? Apa? Gugup karena seorang anak kecil? Ha! Yang benar saja. _The Greatest_ Oh SeHun tidak pernah merasa gugup, apalagi hanya untuk seorang seperti JongIn.

SeHun diam saja, ia sedang mencari cara lepas dari kungkungan JongIn dan pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa.

Basah.

SeHun merasakan lidah JongIn terulur membasahi lehernya, mengecupnya pelan sekali, hampir membuat SeHun melayang bila tidak ingat kalau sekarang mereka sekarang berada di koridor panjang menuju penginapan yang telah disediakan oleh Park ChanYeol.

Hisap.

Gigit.

Jilat.

Tangan itu mulai merayap menuju dadanya, menekan-nekan tonjolan di sana dari luar kemejanya. SeHun menahan napasnya—memberanikan diri menahan tangan JongIn yang mulai mencoba bergerak, meminta akses lebih luas untuk menjamah lebih.

"Aku menyesal sudah datang ke sini—"

"—hatimu berkata hal yang sebaliknya," JongIn mengintrupsi. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya tadi, kembali menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak yang lebih tua, memeluknya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak bosan membohongi diri sendiri?"

SeHun menghela napas kasar. Ia bukan seorang yang mudah ditebak—kau tahu? Tapi pemuda ini, Kim JongIn—ia terkadang selalu tahu apa yang ada dipikiran SeHun.

"Omong-omong, kau akan tidur di kamar nomor berapa?" tanyanya.

SeHun melepaskan tangan JongIn yang melingkari perutnya dengan paksa. Ia berbalik, menatap JongIn yang kiri mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas pundak—memasang pose seolah ia tidak akan memeluk SeHun lagi setelah melihat tatapan marah SeHun yang seperti itu.

"Oke-oke, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," katanya. Ia bisa melihat SeHun kembali memicingkan matanya, "—setidaknya, tidak untuk hari ini," seringai miring yang terlihat bodoh itu muncul di bibirnya—dan SeHun benci senyum bodoh itu, tapi bencinya tidak sebanyak rasa sukanya pada errrrrrrrr—lupakan. SeHun tidak ingin terlihat bodoh dengan mengakui semua ini sekarang.

SeHun mendesah lelah. Ia berbalik, lalu melangkahkan kakinya cepat, mengacuhkan JongIn sebisanya.

SeHun tahu bahwa JongIn tengah mengikutinya sekarang ini.

Berbelok. Langkah SeHun menikung, orang di belakangnya mengikuti lagi.

285.

286.

287.

SeHun melihat papan nomor di setiap pintu yang ia lewati.

288.

289.

Langkah SeHun berhenti. Ia merogoh kunci dari saku celananya—memasukkan kunci itu pada lubang yang seharusnya.

"Jadi kau menginap di sini?" tanya JongIn.

Abaikan SeHun, abaikan saja!

"Kenapa tidak di Villa ChanYeol Hyung? Itu akan lebih praktis—"

"Berhentilah mengikutiku. Pulang sana!" SeHun mengusir. Ia membuka pintunya, mencabut kunci lalu masuk ke dalam—masih berjaga dipintu sebenarnya, karena ia melihat JongIn yang sepertinya belum berniat pulang.

"Ouch! Kau mengusirku?" JongIn memasang ekspresi berlebihan, memegangi dadanya, memasang ekspresi sakit yang sungguh _over_. Menggelikan, pikir SeHun.

SeHun hampir saja menutup pintu ketika kaki JongIn menghalanginya, pemuda yang lebih muda itu menerobos masuk. Tatapan SeHun menajam, ia melangkah cepat menyusul JongIn yang kini terlihat mengagumi interior kamar penginapannya.

"Kim JongIn, keluar!" oktaf SeHun meninggi.

JongIn terlihat tidak menggubris teriakan SeHun, ia malah melepas sepatunya dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

"Di sini nyaman, aku ingin tidur di sini," katanya. Senyum usil itu mampir di bibir tebal JongIn. SeHun berdecak kesal—mulai merasa kesal dengan sifat semaunya pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu pada petugas penginapan di sini," SeHun berusaha mengntrol ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya setenang mungkin. Tapi JongIn tidak bergeming, pemuda itu malah memeluk guling, memasang pose seolah dirinya telah siap untuk tidur.

Urat-urat imajiner terlihat di pelipis SeHun, pertanda bahwa pemuda itu tengah dilanda kesal sekarang ini. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sisi ranjang, ia menarik tangan JongIn berusaha menyeret pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya sekarang juga. Tapi hal yang sama dilakukan oleh JongIn, ia melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas di pinggang SeHun, menarik pemuda itu terjatuh ke atas ranjang tepat di atasnya. JongIn menukar tempat, ia berada di atas SeHun sekarang, mengunci pemuda yang lebih tua dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa sifat aslimu memang seperti ini?" JongIn bertanya.

SeHun hanya berdecih, senyuman melecehkan muncul di bibir itu.

JongIn membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher SeHun, memanjakan indera penciumannya dengan bau pemuda itu.

"Tolong katakan satu alasan kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang sepertimu—" JongIn berucap. Ia masih menelungkupkan wajahnya di leher SeHun.

SeHun terdiam. Benar—

Kenapa ya?

"Kau sudah menendangku berkali-kali, kau tahu? Kenapa aku masih belum bisa lepas darimu?"

Senyum tipis tidak bisa ditahan muncul di bibir SeHun. Hei! Hei! Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang merasakan perasaan bodoh dan membingungkan seperti ini.

"Kau itu egois—"

SeHun hampir meledak kesal ketika JongIn memprotes sifatnya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku yang lebih egois karena masih saja mengganggumu," katanya.

SeHun melebarkan senyumnya—untung saja JongIn tidak melihat. Ya, JongIn memang egois—bahkan lebih egois darinya.

"Kau itu aneh—"

Apanya? SeHun segera mengerutkan keningnya heran. Apanya yang aneh?

"Kau membuatku seperti ini. Perasaan ini menyebalkan, kau tahu? Mungkin akan terdengar gila, walau menyebalkan—aku menyukai perasaan ini. Sangat."

Penekanan dikata terakhir JongIn membuat SeHun tertegun. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, mendengar melodi jantungnya yang berdebar-debar heboh. Debar ini menyenangkan, membuat perasaan SeHun hangat, mengisi hatinya sampai penuh. Membuatnya secara tidak sadar tersenyum lebih lebar. Perasaan bodoh apa ini? Sialan sekali. SeHun sudah mengusir perasaan ini berkali-kali, tapi lagi-lagi dia datang dengan sendirinya tanpa diundang, tanpa dipersilahkan masuk. Menyebalkan, pikir SeHun.

—tapi, SeHun mulai menyukainya.

Helaan napas teratur JongIn terdengar di telinganya, tenang sekali. SeHun bahkan berpikir bahwa JongIn terlah tertidur.

"Aku pikir… aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Bisikan di telinga SeHun itu terdengar tenang, penuh kesungguhan. Senyum di bibir SeHun tiba-tiba luntur. Cinta ya? Apa yang seperti ini bisa disebut cinta? Maksud SeHun—cinta itu punya jenisnya sendiri. Cinta agape—cinta seorang ibu, cinta afeksi—cinta dalam sebuah persahabatan, cinta eros—sebuah nafsu. Cinta yang mana?

SeHun ingin sekali menanyakannya. Tapi tidak—bibir itu hanya bungkam, bahkan ketika JongIn melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh SeHun, berguling menjauh dan tidur membelakangi pemuda itu.

"Menyedihkan ya? Sepertinya aku bertepuk sebelah tangan—"

Kata-kata terakhir JongIn membuat dada SeHun sesak, seperti yang lalu. Ia sulit tertidur dengan tenang. Irisnya terus menatap punggung JongIn yang terasa jauh di pelupuk matanya. Desahan kesal keluar dari mulut SeHun. Ia memijit keningnya kesal.

Kapan ia bisa jujur? Ini menyesakkan. Ini menyebalkan. Ini… membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan tabu yang entah apa.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Next chapter? Tunggu lanjutannya aja ya. Maaf pendek. Btw, buat WaM sebentar lagi bakal dipublish. Ditunggu aja oke? ;)**

See ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 : I'm Yours

**Kids!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun/SeKai**

**Disc : EXO milik EXo Fans**

**Warning : Typo (s), NC, EYD berantakan, AU setting, no edit dan lain sebagainya**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : I'm Yours**

SeHun tahu bahwa jemari JongIn sedang menekan-nekan bibirnya, merabanya lurus, lalu memutarnya di satu tempat yang sama sebelum bergumam, "Apa aku boleh merasakan bibirnya?" kepada dirinya sendiri. SeHun berpura-pura tidur saja sedari tadi, bukan karena ia suka bibirnya disentuh-sentuh oleh JongIn. Ia hanya menganggap tingkah JongIn yang seperti itu benar-benar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

SeHun bahkan telah lupa alasan kenapa dulu ia berada diposisi _bottom_ saat bersama bocah yang kini tengah menindihnya ini.

Kalau mengingat-ingat hal itu, entah kenapa SeHun jadi kesal sendiri.

_Kiss_.

SeHun membuka matanya cepat ketika merasakan bibir JongIn menempel pada miliknya. Pemuda di atasnya—Kim JongIn, memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap jengkal bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan milik SeHun tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya sang empunya telah terbangun dari tidur.

_Lumat_.

Dalam kondisi normal—mungkin SeHun akan segera menendang bocah itu dari atas ranjangnya, kemungkinan juga mengusirnya pagi-pagi buta untuk keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Tapi, ini berbeda. SeHun menikmati ini. Tautan bibir yang terasa manis ini. Ia menyukainya. Dan karena itulah SeHun memejamkan matanya lagi, kembali berpura-pura tidur—yang berarti membiarkan Kim JongIn berbuat semaunya pada tubuhnya hari itu.

Tangan JongIn turun ke bagian dadanya. SeHun membuka mulutnya sedikit, napasnya memberat saat tangan pemuda yang lebih muda itu menyentuh ujunng nipple-nya dari balik kemeja tidur. Lalu, SeHun kembali merasakan hangat napas berat JongIn ditelinganya seolah memanggilnya untuk '_bermain'_ bersama.

"—aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Oh SeHun."

Dan detik itu juga SeHun membuka matanya. Kim JongIn dan seringai nakalnya menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat.

Elus.

Putar.

Cubit.

Tangan JongIn masih aktif memainkan nipple SeHun. Matanya terus menatap iris kecoklatan milik SeHun yang juga ikut menatapnya kala itu, saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing dalam diam.

Lima detik—cukup bagi SeHun untuk menggulum bibir bawahnya, mengigitnya pelan demi menahan desahan yang sebentar lagi akan memberontak keluar. Sentuhan tangan JongIn begitu memabukkan, membuatnya pusing karena kenikmatan tidak jelas yang pemuda itu berikan pada tubuhnya. SeHun tidak pernah mengakui itu secara langsung, tapi ia yakin bahwa JongIn mengerti.

"Sudah terangsang eum?" JongIn berbisik, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga SeHun, mengulumnya lembut.

Tangannya yang lain melepas kancing kemeja SeHun satu-persatu dengan gaya sensual. SeHun merasa dirinya sebentar lagi akan gila, kurang dari satu menit, ia merasa melembek lagi seperti agar hanya karena sentuhan JongIn.

Bibir itu hinggap tepat di atas _nipple_-nya, menyetrum SeHun dengan rasa geli yang membuat perutnya terasa iritasi—melayang dan rasa geli itu berbaur menjadi satu, menyenangkan, _**salah**_, tapi sangat memabukkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Iris kelam itu memandang SeHun, senyum tulus terpatri di bibirnya. "_Morning_ seks yang terbaik bukan?"

"Akh!"

SeHun tidak terlihat akan memberikan persetujuannya akan kata-kata JongIn. Karena sebelum ia sempat menjawab, pemuda itu meremas kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana, membuatnya mendesah keras karena linu dan nikmat yang berbaur satu di bawah sana. Lagipula, mungkin—satu desahan keras yang SeHun keluarkan cukup untuk menjawab semuanya bagi JongIn.

SeHun tidak akan mengatakannya dan ia tidak akan membicarakannya pada JongIn betapa ia menyukai sentuhan pemuda itu. Karena membicarakan hal seperti itu pada JongIn akan membuatnya terlihat menjijikkan, ia bukan seorang pelacur yang harus mengumbar-umbar hal seperti itu pada JongIn. Ia adalah Oh SeHun, seorang pengusaha terkenal yang disegani oleh orang-orang. Ia adalah Oh SeHun, _the most wanted guy in Korea_.

Ia adalah Oh SeHun.

Oleh karena itulah, berapa kalipun JongIn bertanya dan memaksanya untuk mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, ia akan tetap diam di zona amannya tanpa bermaksud keluar untuk mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang bisa saja membuatnya merasa dipermalukan detik itu juga. Kebenaran bahwa sebenarnya ia juga jatuh cinta pada pada pemuda itu.

Satu jemari JongIn memasuki _manhole_ SeHun.

SeHun menggeram. Rasanya masih sangat menyakitkan seperti saat pertama kali ia melakukannya dengan JongIn.

"Maaf,"

Bisikan JongIn yang menenangkan di telinganya terdengar. SeHun merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk tenang. Semakin tubuhnya berkontraksi pada sesuatu yang mencoba masuk lebih dalam itu, maka akan semakin banyak rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan.

Maju. Mundur. Satu jari Jongin keluar masuk dengan tempo sedang. SeHun mulai menikmati, desahan lirih keluar dari bibirnya. Pelukan JongIn di tubuhnya membuatnya merasa semakin sempurna.

Dua jemari menyusul masuk. SeHun menggigit pundak JongIn ketat, berusaha melampiaskan rasa sakit itu pada tubuh JongIn. Ia bisa mendengar JongIn menggeram rendah di telinganya saat kulitnya tergesek oleh gigi SeHun dan menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam. Bau anyir, pekat dan cairan pre-_cum_ bersatu dalam ruangan itu.

Dan detik berikutnya, jemari-jemari tangan itu keluar dan digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar.

_Kiss_.

Ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut, pengalih perhatian dari rasa sakit saat milik JongIn mencoba masuk ke dalam SeHun. SeHun menggigil saat benda tumpul itu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubangnya. Ia benar-benar merasa penuh, sesak. Perasaan penuh dan sesak yang menyenangkan, membuatnya terbang dalam suatu _euforia_ aneh yang tidak terlupakan.

Ia menyukai ini. Ia menyukai detakan jantungnya yang berdentum heboh saat merasakan JongIn mulai bergerak mengisi dirinya sampai penuh. Ia menyukai hangat napas berat JongIn di telinganya. Ia menyukai desahan lirih menjijikkan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. SeHun menyukainya, ia mencintainya, tapi ia tidak akan mengatakannya dan tidak akan membicarakannya pada JongIn.

Maju. Mundur.

Tempo tusukan JongIn ke dalam lubangnya bertambah semakin cepat. Badan SeHun tersentak-sentak ke belakang. Ia merasa bahwa ia akan terbang sebentar lagi. Sesuatu dalam perutnya terus berputar, menyenangkan, namun membuatnya begitu frustasi. JongIn semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh SeHun, lalu mendorong miliknya sekuat tenaga ke dalam lubang SeHun berkali-kali, menumbuk _sweet spot_-nya hingga ke bagian yang terdalam.

SeHun melenguh. Dalam beberapa detik dunianya berubah buram oleh warna putih yang pekat.

Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan JongIn mencabut penisnya dari lubang miliknya. Lalu pemuda itu mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka sebelum memeluk SeHun mendekat dan jatuh tertidur.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu 'kan?"

Gumaman lirih JongIn menyambangi indera pendengaran SeHun. SeHun tersenyum tipis dan ia memastikan JongIn tidak mengetahui itu.

**Black Lavender**

Sakit.

Erat.

Sulit untuk bernapas.

SeHun membuka matanya. Lalu dengusan sinis keluar dari bibirnya terdengar ketika mendapati JongIn tengah memeluk tubuhnya posesif. Ia benci hal ini. Ia bukan seorang wanita yang harus dipeluk posesif setiap mereka usai bercinta. Ia bukan wanita. Ia adalah Oh SeHun.

Sret!

SeHun melepaskan paksa pelukan JongIn pada tubuhnya, tidak peduli bahwa tidur pemuda itu mulai terusik karenanya. SeHun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh _naked_-nya, tidak memperdulikan betapa sakitnya bagian bawahnya karena gerakan refleksnya beberapa saat yang lalu, tidak memperdulikan mata JongIn yang langsung terbuka lebar—_kehilangan kantuknya detik itu juga_—saat melihat tubuh telanjang bulatnya yang penuh err—, _kissmark_ dan sperma.

"Boleh aku jujur?" sudut bibir JongIn meninggi. SeHun memutar bola matanya. Ia memasang _bathrobe_ ke tubuhnya tanpa menunggu kata-kata JongIn selanjutnya.

"—kau benar-benar seksi Oh SeHun. Aku semakin menyukaimu," JongIn melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa dosa.

SeHun berpikir untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membungkam mulut JongIn saat itu juga.

Brak!

SeHun menutup pintu kamar mandi kencang. Napasnya berubah jadi tidak beraturan karena kata-kata laknat yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya, menstabilkan deru napasnya dan detakan jantungnya yang terus berdentum-dentum heboh tidak kenal tempat.

"Jantung, kumohon tenanglah sedikit—"

SeHun tidak yakin bila ia berkata seperti itu jantungnya akan tenang dengan sendirinya. _Well_, setidaknya ia telah mencoba melakukan sesuatu.

**Black Lavender**

JongIn menatap pintu yang ditutup kasar itu dengan pandangan geli. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang 'mereka'. Ya, 'ranjangnya dan SeHun". JongIn menelungkupkan dirinya di atas ranjang, mencium aroma shampo yang tertinggal di bantal SeHun. Aroma yang ia sukai—apapun tentang Oh SeHun, JongIn selalu suka.

Ia menyukai pemuda itu—sangat. Ia menyukainya sampai ia lupa kapan pertama kali ia mulai menyukai Oh SeHun.

"Kau milikku, SeHun."

Bagi JongIn, cinta itu adalah memiliki SeHun dalam hidupnya.

**To Be Continue**

Ngetik cepet banget saya, tapi sayang lagi-lagi pendek hehehe (mana typos lagi T^T) Lagian kalo panjang ceritanya ntar gak nyambung. Buat FF yang lain menyusul eaps. Ini FF NC egen, saya share karena sebentar lagi ramadhan dan saya gak bakal bisa ngelanjut WAM karena WAM itu ada adegan anunya/? Di chapter 9. Jadi plis, lagi-lagi WAM telat egen. Timpukin aja saya plis.

**Last, wanna gimme a riview? Next chap ditunggu aja ya.**


	6. Chapter 6 : You know, right?

**Kids!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO Fans**

**Warn : Typo (s), AU setting, belum di edit **_**(nulis bentar langsung publish),**_** eyd berantakan dan lain sebagainya**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 6 : You know that I love you, right?**

Mungkin ini seperti _de javu_ bagi SeHun.

Duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus yang sama. Tatapan mata itu dan—detak jantungnya ini.

Apakah SeHun benar-benar telah jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa berpaling lagi?

Ia membiarkan kepala JongIn bersandar di pundaknya. Ia membiarkan Kim JongIn menautkan jemari tangannya dengan milik dirinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan Kim JongIn menyentuhnya. Ia membiarkan Kim JongIn mengecup lehernya lembut seperti sekarang. Dan ia, Oh SeHun, membiarkan seorang Kim JongIn meraba-raba pinggangnya—merangsangnya, tidak peduli bahwa mereka sekarang tengah berada dalam bus umum yang akan mengantar mereka pulang ke Seoul.

SeHun ingat sekali betapa pemaksanya seorang Kim JongIn saat memintanya pulang bersama dengan naik bus. Ia sudah menolak—dan jujur saja, ia juga hampir menendang Kim JongIn saat itu. Namun, seorang Kim JongIn tidak kehabisan akal. Ia menyewa mobil derek untuk mengangkut mobil SeHun tanpa sepengetahuan sang empunya. Dan itulah mengapa _The Greatest_ Oh SeHun bisa terdampar di dalam bus umum bersama Kim JongIn.

"Omong-omong, ayo kita kencan,"

Kegiatan JongIn memberi _kissmark_ di leher SeHun terhenti. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. SeHun cepat-cepat menoleh pada JongIn, dan…

Kiss

Ciuman kilat mendarat di bibirnya dalam dua detik. Senyum miring itu terlihat sama menyebalkannya seperti dahulu. SeHun mendengus. Ia melengoskan kepalanya ke samping tanpa peduli bahwa '_miliknya'_ di bawah sana sebenarnya sudah lumayan tegang karena tingkah JongIn beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku sibuk—"

…alasan yang paling ampuh untuk menolak Kim JongIn yang semaunya adalah kata 'sibuk', SeHun mengerti benar soal itu dan selalu mengingatnya dalam memori otaknya yang berlebih.

Sret!

Surai hitam itu jatuh lagi di pundak SeHun, mengundang decihan dari sang empunya pundak. Bocah ini memang aneh, manja, semaunya, egois, tidak mau kalah dan sebagainya. Yang Oh SeHun herankan adalah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang untuk bocah ini, dan _hell_! Kenapa ia yang harus berada pada posisi _bottom_ sementara tingkah labil Kim JongIn bahkan lebih terlihat _uke_ daripada dirinya yang _cool_ ini.

SeHun mungkin pernah terbentur sesuatu sebelumnya.

"SeHun,"

…Kim JongIn tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung' padahal beda umur mereka hanya delapan tahun. JongIn malah lebih suka memanggilnya '_Paman'_ sebagai bahan olok-olok. _Sigh_—SeHun sering menggerutu soal ini. Ia adalah tipe orang yang sangat menghargai sopan-santun, kau tahu?

"Hn," gumaman datar menjadi jawaban.

Jeda sebentar. SeHun melirik JongIn, melihat wajah datar bocah itu yang tidak biasa. Sudah SeHun katakana 'kan kalau bocah ini memang aneh, wajah datar JongIn yang seperti itu terkadang menakutkan. Seolah ada rantai panjang nan kuat yang keluar dari mata JongIn untuk merantai kaki dan tangan SeHun. Ya, merantai SeHun hingga pemuda itu tidak bisa berlari menjauh dari Kim JongIn. Merantainya untuk tetap tinggal di sisinya.

Tiba-tiba genggaman tangan JongIn mengerat. SeHun bisa merasakan jemarinya diremas oleh bocah yang kini menyelipkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu 'kan?"

Kata-kata itu lagi.

SeHun tahu. SeHun mengerti. Tapi ia tidak ingin memberikan jawaban pasti pada JongIn karena—hatinya belum siap untuk itu.

"Hm," gumaman singkat keluar dari bibir SeHun yang terkatup rapat. Tangan JongIn memeluk pinggang SeHun lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu—sangat."

Tatapan mata itu lagi. Tatapan yang sama. Cinta, napsu, hasrat, emosi. Semua perasaan abstrak tidak berbentuk itu terpancar jelas di mata Kim JongIn. Dan tatapan itu hanya tertuju pada SeHun. Hanya padanya.

"Aku tahu—"

"Kau tahu tapi tidak pernah menjawabku," JongIn memotong. Tatapan itu memohon—SeHun tahu walau JongIn tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung.

SeHun menghela napasnya lelah, ia memandang keluar jendela sembari menyangga dagunya.

"Hentikan ini JongIn. Pembicaraan seperti ini tidak akan ada habisnya." Ucapan tenang yang keluar dari mulut SeHun terdengar. Mungkin, sebenarnya pemuda itu hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya sendiri yang masih kebingungan.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih aktif untuk pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Bibirnya selalu terangkat membentuk busur ke arah bawah saat bersamanya.

Ia tenang. Bahagia. Tapi—haruskah kata cinta yang seperti itu terucap? SeHun tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan ini. Namun ia juga tidak mau berhubungan terlalu jauh dengan Kim JongIn, itulah kenapa ia tidak kunjung menjawab pernyataan cinta pemuda itu.

**Black Lavender**

Mereka turun di halte bus, lalu duduk berjauh-jauhan di sana. SeHun tahu perasaan ini. Perasaan hampa saat Kim JongIn memunggunginya saat tidur, saat Kim JongIn berpura-pura menganggapnya tidak ada. Ia tahu. Perasaan itu—'_sakit'_ dan '_hampa'_. SeHun menoleh ke arah JongIn, mendapati pemuda itu masih duduk di bangku halte dengan jarak tiga meter darinya. Lalu, setelah lelah menatapinya, SeHun akan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap toko bunga berlabelkan _florist_ di sebuah papan besar yang digantung di atas atap toko. Pengunjung terlihat ramai memasuki toko bunga, mungkin itu karena sebentar lagi februari akan datang.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"SeHun,"

SeHun lupa betapa ia menyukai suara JongIn saat memanggilnya. Kedutan di jantungnya bertambah cepat berkali lipat hanya mendengar namanya disebut oleh pemuda itu.

SeHun menoleh. Ia melihat JongIn kini sedang berdiri menghadapnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang entah kenapa sangat SeHun benci. Ia tidak pernah suka JongIn menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Tatapan itu seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa perasaan JongIn tidak hanya ada untuk SeHun. Haha—apa? Apa sekarang SeHun berubah jadi manusia posesif hanya karena Kim JongIn? Menggelikan.

"Maafkan aku, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi."

…SeHun tahu bahwa dunianya tiba-tiba jatuh ke dasar saat mendengar JongIn mengatakan itu.

Kenapa?

Tinnnnn!

Suara mobil membuyarkan suasana awkward yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang itu. dua pemuda itu menoleh pada sebuah mobil Ferrari merah yang memarkirkan dirinya secara anggun di depan halte bus. Satu menit kemudian, sang pengemudi keluar dari mobil itu. Seorang gadis seumuran JongIn tersenyum cerah ke arah mereka berdua—lebih tepatnya ke arah JongIn. Ia berlari kecil lalu memeluk JongIn erat.

"JongIn, aku merindukanmu,"

SeHun membatu. Ia bisa melihat pelukan gadis itu pada JongIn-_nya_ terlihat benar-benar erat. Tapi SeHun tahu, mata JongIn sedang menatap ke arahnya sekarang—tatapan itu, SeHun tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"HyeRi-ah, lepaskan. Kau mau membunuhku?"

Senyum palsu. SeHun berdecih. Akting JongIn memang buruk bagi SeHun—tapi mungkin terlihat sangat _professional_ di mata publik, terutama di depan gadis itu, Lee HyeRi.

"Aku pulang dari Jepang hanya untuk menemuimu," gadis itu tersenyum, memeluk pinggang JongIn. "Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya.

JongIn tersenyum lagi, dan SeHun tahu kalau senyum itu lagi-lagi palsu.

"Oh iya, kau lihat paman yang di sana?" JongIn menunjuk SeHun dengan jempolnya. HyeRi, gadis itu menggeleng lucu, rangkulan pinggang itu beralih pada rangkulan lengan.

"Aku tidak tahu, memang siapa dia?" gadis itu bertanya.

Iris malam dan iris kecoklatan itu bertubrukan. SeHun bisa melihat pandangan '_lelah'_ dari mata JongIn untuknya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa ngilu untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. SeHun tahu perasaan ini tidak benar, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Dia Oh SeHun, ya, hanya Oh SeHun," _**–dimataku kau hanyalah Oh SeHun, bukan seorang CEO perusahaan besar ataupun Oh SeHun yang dingin dimata orang-orang. Hanya Oh SeHun yang aku cintai.**_

"Hanya Oh SeHun?" gadis bernama HyeRi itu menaikkan alis kanannya tinggi, bingung. Lalu lima detik kemudian ia mengembangkan senyumnya dan berjalan ke arah SeHun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum cantik.

"Hallo, aku HyeRi Kim. Errr—ada baiknya aku tidak usah memanggilmu 'Oppa' ya, aku tumbuh di Amerika," katanya.

SeHun menyambut uluran tangan itu sembari tersenyum. Matanya melirik ke arah JongIn sekilas. Tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya detik itu juga.

"Aku Oh SeHun, rekan kerja Park ChanYeol. Tidak masalah, itu bahkan lebih baik daripada kau memanggilku 'paman' tanpa alasan yang jelas," ia mengulum seyum menawan. Kata-katanya sedikit menyindir pemuda yang berdiri tepat di samping HyeRi.

Jabat tangan itu terlepas.

HyeRi, gadis itu memeluk lengan JongIn lagi, ia melempar senyum pada SeHun.

"SeHun-_ssi_, terima kasih sudah menjaga calon suamiku ini ya," gadis itu tersenyum penuh makna pada SeHun.

SeHun tahu, kali ini ia tersenyum palsu pada mereka berdua.

"—tidak masalah."

…_**bohong.**_

"Hahahahaha—aku, sebenarnya aku hanya bercan—"

Drrtttt!

Kata-kata HyeRi terputus karena Oh SeHun keburu mengangkat telpon dari seseorang. Ia merogoh saku celananya, menekan tombol 'jawab' pada layar handphone-nya, lalu mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan oleh orang di seberang.

Beberapa menit kemudian—

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu," SeHun tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang benar-benar ia paksakan. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah trotoar lalu memberhentikan sebuah taksi. Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan JongIn dan HyeRi.

JongIn masih menatap kepergian SeHun. Ia mendesah lirih setelahnya.

"Dia sempurna," HyeRi berucap. Gadis itu mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku halte, menopangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri. Matanya berkilat jenaka saat menatap JongIn. "Jadi itu, orang yang kau sukai?" tanyanya.

JongIn tersenyum miring.

"Karena itulah aku memanggilmu dari Jepang, Baby."

Seringai miring itu dalam tiga detik berubah menjadi seringai.

**To Be Continue**

**Hai, FF ini gak fluffy lagi deh. Mau ngebut saya biar ini cepet tamat, makanya publishnya cepet terus. Yaudah, next chapnya bakal segera dibuat lagi. **

**Next chap tunggu update-nya aja ok? Wanna gimme a riview?**


	7. Chapter 7 : I Miss You

**Kids!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO fans**

**Warn : Typo (s), AU setting, editing yang sungguh telat (nulis langsung publish) eyd berantakan, plot nemu dadakan dan lain sebagainya**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : I Miss You**

* * *

Seandainya ada seorang yang kau anggap masih bocah berkata dengan lantang di depan wajahmu kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Terkejut?

Bingung?

Merasa terganggu?

Atau… malah berdebar seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang?

Kim JongIn. Nama itu terus berputar di otaknya seminggu penuh ini. Membuat seluruh sistem kerja otaknya mendadak macet. Pekerjaan kantornya tidak ada yang benar. Ia bahkan hampir kehilangan kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan yang harusnya ia ajak bekerja sama.

Lagi, itu gara-gara Kim JongIn, jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat tidak sadar memikirkan nama pemuda itu, dan kecemburuan tidak beralasannya pada gadis bernama HyeRi Kim. Gadis yang menjemput JongIn seminggu lalu di halte bus. Walaupun ia tahu siapa sebenarnya gadis itu dan sebenarnya tidak ada yang harus ia cemburui akan hubungan mereka.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Kim JongIn tidak pernah muncul lagi di depannya. Lalu, kemunculan gadis bernama HyeRi Kim itu. SeHun mungkin akan segera meledak karena otaknya yang sialan tidak mau berhenti memikirkan tentang JongIn dan… dan hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Ia terus menatap handphone-nya setiap semenit sekali, hembusan napas kasar menjadi lagu pengiring terakhir ketika melihat handphone-nya masih sepi—tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan tidak terjawab dari orang yang selama ini ia nanti-nantikan.

SeHun memang sudah gila. Ia gila karena jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah dan lebih parahnya dia cemburu pada bocah itu. Mungkin, SeHun bisa saja menghentikan sikap pasifnya dan mencoba menghubungi JongIn lebih dulu. Tapi tidak. Ini terlihat seperti dia yang sedang membuang harga dirinya di depan pemuda itu. Padahal, seminggu lalu ia bahkan tidak sempat berkedip dan merasa sakit hati saat JongIn terang-terangan mengenalkan gadis itu padanya.

Firasatnya kuat. Ia yakin gadis itu bukanlah tipe gadis pengganggu yang akan bersikap layaknya orang ketiga, berakting menyebalkan seperti drama-drama yang pernah ibunya tonton saat ia masih kecil. Hal itulah kenapa SeHun masih bisa bersikap tenang hingga detik ini dan mencoba percaya kalau Kim JongIn akan datang dengan sendirinya ke depannya dan berkata kalau ia merindukan SeHun.

Dan lihat? Pada akhirnya SeHunlah yang akan menjadi pemenang di dalam perang dingin yang tidak jelas siapa pemulainya ini.

Tapi ini sudah lewat seminggu. SeHun merasa kesabarannya sudah hampir habis. Ia merasa "_kosong_" dan "_hampa_". Perasaan itu datang berkali-kali lebih kuat karena ketidakberadaan JongIn di dekatnya. SeHun memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut pusing. Ia melirik handphone-nya.

Sunyi.

Decihan sinis keluar dari bibirnya. Sepertinya ia butuh istirahat. Ia perlu meringankan kerja otaknya yang sepertinya benar-benar terforsir seluruhnya hanya untuk memikirkan JongIn. JongIn. Dan JongIn. Hentikan SeHun, sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti.

* * *

**Black Lavender**

* * *

Pagi itu minggu. SeHun memilih mengambil cuti selama seminggu penuh karena sepertinya seluruh tubuhnya merasa kesakitan. Ini tidak seperti deskripsi sakit pada umumnya yang akan sembuh bila sudah beristirahat dan meminum obat. Ini tidak sesimpel itu. SeHun hanya perlu mengkondisikan otaknya dan dirinya akan ketidakberadaan JongIn. Memikirkan pemuda itu membuat SeHun terus-terusan ingin menemuinya, menatap wajahnya dan memeluknya. Mungkin SeHun bisa saja melakukan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa memulainya lebih dahulu.

Dan itu menyakitkan. Itu membuatnya tersiksa. Ia bahkan hanya tidur di ranjang _king size_-nya seharian tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. Hanya tidur, tidur, tidur dan mengabaikan bel apartemennya yang terus berbunyi sepanjang minggu pagi hari itu.

SeHun mengabaikannya sungguh. Ia bahkan menekan bantalnya kuat-kuat untuk menutupi telinganya dari berisiknya bunyi bel sialan itu. Mungkin lain kali ia hanya harus mencopot bel itu dan membuangnya. Lagipula siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?

SeHun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan walaupun itu tidak sedikitpun mengurangi pesona Oh SeHun. Matanya menatap tajam pada dinding seolah-olah bisa melubangi benda keras bertekstur padat itu—mengutuk siapapun yang menekan bel apartemennya terus-terusan dalam hatinya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dari ranjang, meraba-raba sandal rumah dengan malas menggunakan kulit telapak kakinya. Setelah menemukan benda berwana hitam itu, ia memakainya dan berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu depan.

* * *

**Black Lavender**

* * *

Pemandangan yang pertama SeHun lihat adalah Kim JongIn. Dia terlihat begitu kacau dengan lingkaran hitam yang begitu tebal di sekitar matanya dan pakaian serta rambutnya yang begitu basah karena kehujanan. Ia menatap SeHun dengan pandangan itu.

Pandangan yang melumpuhkan SeHun dan membuatnya seolah-olah menjadi orang yang paling penting bagi JongIn di dunia ini. SeHun tersadar sepenuhnya, apalagi ketika bocah itu memeluknya tiba-tiba—membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan JongIn yang menimpa di atas tubuhnya.

"Bodoh!"

SeHun bisa mendengar JongIn berkata dengan lirih di telinganya. SeHun diam tidak bergerak dari tempatnya semula. Diam-diam ia menyesap dalam-dalam wangi lembut yang tertinggal di tubuh JongIn. Ahh—betapa ia benar-benar mirip seorang psikopat ketika melakukan ini.

"Kau bodoh Oh SeHun!" JongIn mengucapkannya dengan penuh emosi setengah menggeram. Bahunya bergetar, mungkin dia sedang menangis—tcih! Kenapa ia bisa mencintai bocah cengeng ini? Dan parahnya, kenapa harus SeHun yang berada di posisi _'dimasuki'_?

"Menjauh dari tubuhku," SeHun berkata dingin.

Ah—memang seperti itulah dirinya. Ia yang dingin, ia yang kasar, ia yang semua orang anggap tidak memiliki perasaan, ia yang semua orang anggap tidak pernah bisa mencintai dan dicintai. Ia yang dianggap hidup seperti batu karang. Keras dan berego tinggi.

…tapi Kim JongIn tidak bergeming. Ia menumpukkan tangan kirinya di sisi tubuh SeHun, menatap dirinya dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang membuatnya tidak berkutik.

"Aku merindukanmu, Paman."

Sedetik kemudian, bibir dingin itu menyapa bibir tipis SeHun. Menempelkannya. Hangat napas JongIn menerpa permukaan kulit wajah SeHun, memaksanya berkedip cepat. Sedetik ketika ia membuka matanya, ia terperangkap. Mata JongIn menatapnya, mengurungnya hingga ia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana selain balas menatap ke mata itu. SeHun melihat rasa rindu, emosi dan cinta yang besar di mata itu. Dan itu hanya untuknya.

Untuk Oh SeHun.

"Aku merindukanmu sampai rasanya hampir gila menunggumu untuk menemuiku lebih dahulu."

Lihat? Pada akhirnya SeHun akan tetap menjadi pemenang melihat betapa Kim JongIn begitu tergila-gila padanya. Ah—tidak. Sebenarnya SeHun juga telah memutuskan untuk menemui JongIn hari ini setelah berhasil memantapkan hatinya berhari-hari akan apa arti hadirnya JongIn untuk dirinya. Ia juga sama gilanya dengan JongIn karena tingkah kekanakan yang mereka buat malah menyakiti diri mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa sadar SeHun tersenyum tipis sampai-sampai JongIn tidaklah melihat garis tipis itu. Ia menekan tengkuk JongIn, mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

_Kiss_.

* * *

**Black Lavender**

* * *

Bagi JongIn, perlakuan kecil SeHun yang mencoba menciumnya lebih dulu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi SeHun menghilangkan sikap pasifnya dan mencoba mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu akan hubungan mereka _(anggap saja seperti itu walau tidak sepenuhnya benar)_. Yang jelas, setelah ciuman ringan tanpa lumatan panas seperti dalam bayang-bayang JongIn selama ini sukses membuat mood-nya membaik. Ia bahkan tersenyum lebar walau SeHun mendorong tubuhnya kasar setelah ciuman singkat itu dan tentu saja membuatnya terpental lumayan jauh.

"Kau membuat lantai apartemenku basah, Bodoh." SeHun berdiri, menatap JongIn yang masih terbaring di lantai dengan tatapan sinisnya yang biasa. "Bersihkan dirimu, dan setelah itu pulanglah—" pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan angkuh meninggalkan JongIn di belakang.

"Bersihkan dirimu?" JongIn melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Ia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Seharusnya kau bilang terang-terangan kalau kau ingin aku tetap tinggal di sini SeHun-ah."

* * *

**Black Lavender**

* * *

SeHun memasang ekspresi stoic terbaiknya—tapi gagal. Sudut matanya selalu mencuri pandang ke arah kamar mandi yang tertutup. Kim JongIn di dalam sana. Sedang mandi di dalam kamarnya. Astaga, astaga, astaga SeHun, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan? Kata-katamu tadi ahhh—kau menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal begitu?

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Dimana kau menaruh rasa malumu? Harga dirimu?

Clek

SeHun langsung mengalihkan pandangan saat JongIn keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh polosnya. Hell! Dia bahkan tidak memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya yang menjuntai tidak tahu malu. Sial! Apa maksudnya? Ia malah memakai handuk itu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Paman, aku pinjam bajumu."

Ia duduk di sebelah SeHun di atas ranjang. SeHun sendiri tidak berani menatapnya, tidak pernah! Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_. Ia pernah melihat adegan ini di dalam _video porno _yang pernah ia tonton secara sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang orang tuanya saat ia masih remaja. SeHun bahkan tidak sadar tangan JongIn telah merayap di atas pahanya.

"SeHun—paman!" JongIn berteriak di telinga SeHun kencang, menyadarkan empunya. SeHun langsung menoleh pada JongIn dan—

…menyadari wajah itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bergerak sedikit saja mungkin bibir mereka akan bersentuhan setelah itu. Lagi-lagi, ini seperti _déjà vu_, ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dengan JongIn di dalam bus.

"Jadi ceritanya kau tidak ingin meminjami aku baju begitu?" JongIn menatap SeHun dengan tatapan nakalnya. "Baiklah, telanjang seharian di depanmu tidak masalah bagiku," katanya cuek.

Ia meniup bibir SeHun yang begitu dekat dengan bibirnya, lalu menatap bibir itu seolah-olah ingin melumatnya sampai habis. SeHun bahkan bisa mencium bau pasta giginya dari napas JongIn.

Ia tidak berkutik.

Oh tidak.

Ini bahaya. Ini bahaya. Ini bahaya.

"Kau diam saja?" JongIn memiringkan kepalanya melihat raut wajah datar SeHun dan tatapan terkejutnya akan sikap JongIn yang begitu errr—bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya? Yang pasti bocah itu benar-benar terlihat hot tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun. SeHun sepertinya sudah gila karena memiliki pikiran sekotor ini di otaknya.

"Hei—sepertinya aku sudah gila karena mermonolog sendirian. Ah—tidak. Kau yang kuajak bicara malah hanya diam saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau meresponku?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya. "Apa aku harus menciummu?"

SeHun menahan napasnya. Ia menatap mata JongIn—berharap pemuda itu mengerti perasaannya walaupun ia tidak membicarakannya langsung dan terang-terangan. SeHun bukanlah tipe pemuda yang akan mengatakan dengan lantang seperti JongIn kalau ia telah jatuh cinta. Sungguh—ia bukanlah orang seperti JongIn yang bebas menunjukkan perasaannya, tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada hatinya.

Kedua tangan JongIn menangkup sisi-sisi wajah SeHun, berusaha membagi dingin tubuhnya pada hangat kulit pemuda itu. Senyum tipis terlihat di bibir JongIn ketika ia melihat SeHun hanya diam, tidak menolak tingkahnya namun hanya terus menatapnya dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan dalam bentuk kata-kata namun mampu membuat hatinya menghangat seolah-olah ada seseorang yang mencoba memeluk hatinya. JongIn memiringkan kepalanya, bersiap untuk mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir SeHun.

"Kau kalah," SeHun berujar cepat.

Gerakan JongIn berhenti. Ia menatap SeHun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau menemuiku lebih dulu, kau kalah." Katanya. Senyum miring SeHun terlihat. "Kau berkata tidak akan menemuiku lagi waktu itu 'kan?"

JongIn tersenyum tipis—terlihat sendu. "Lalu apa masalahnya kalau aku kalah? Apa kau akan menolakku lagi? Apa—apa kau akan memaksaku melupakan perasaanku yang begitu kuat ini?"

"Akupun tahu kalau kau pasti sudah tau siapa HyeRi Kim. Dia sepupuku, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyukainya. Aku hanya ingin mengujimu pada awalnya. _**Menguji apakah… apakah aku cukup berarti untukmu**_."

JongIn terlihat menyedihkan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam seperti itu. SeHun bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"…dan ternyata hasilnya seperti ini. Hanya aku yang memikirkanmu setiap hari sampai rasanya otakku berasap dan siap meledak. Hanya aku yang merasa bersalah saat mengatakan bahwa diriku tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Hanya aku yang belum bisa menyerah walau kau sudah menolakku berkali-kali. Hanya aku… hanya aku yang mencintaimu sebesar ini."

Kepala JongIn jatuh ke bahu SeHun dengan menyedihkan. Dingin temperature yang semakin menurun di setiap detiknya dan menggerogoti tubuh polosnya tidak ia hiraukan.

"Aku sudah kalah sebelum aku memulainya. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tidak bisa menyerah dan melihatmu bersama dengan orang lain _kecuali aku_. Maafkan aku karena begitu egois, tapi apapun yang terjadi kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

SeHun tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kali ini. Bagaimana menurutmu bila orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu? SeHun mungkin masih tetap egois seperti dulu, ego-nya bahkan bisa membuatnya lebih memilih mati daripada mengaku dengan jujur kalau ia telah jatuh cinta.

Tapi ini JongIn. Sekeras apapun SeHun mencoba menolaknya, ia akan semakin mendekat pada SeHun. Sekeras apapun SeHun berteriak untuk menjauhinya, ia akan selalu datang dengan senyuman menyilaukan pada SeHun.

Dan lagi, sekeras apapun hati SeHun menolak—tak bisa ia pungkiri. Ia jatuh cinta. Cinta yang membuatnya sakit dalam deskripsi berbeda. Sakit yang tidak bisa sembuh hanya dengan obat atau beristirahat sebentar—tapi dengan kehadiran JongIn.

JongIn adalah obatnya.

SeHun mengangkat tangannya, lalu balas memeluk tubuh JongIn erat.

"Aku…." SeHun memilih menggantung kalimatnya. Mulutnya yang terasa kaku ketika ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada JongIn. Tidak SeHun, biarkan begini. Toh apapun yang SeHun perbuat, JongIn akan tetap mencintainya 'kan? Kalaupun SeHun telah mengakui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta, ia tidak akan sebodoh itu mengatakannya langsung di depan JongIn. Ia akan menunjukkannya. Ia akan menunjukkannya pada JongIn melalui sikapnya.

Bukankah itu cukup?

"SeHun—SeHun—"

_Kiss_

JongIn memeluk leher SeHun, mencium pemuda itu tanpa aba-aba. Tapi toh, SeHunpun tidak menolak. Ia malah menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman pemuda itu dan tangan-tangan nakalnya yang mulai menjelajah di balik kaos tidur yang SeHun kenakan.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Notes : Waw, saya bikinnya cepet-cepet, dua jam selese karena banyak yang minta nih FF di update/? Buat yang PM saya, reviewers dan seluruh pembaca FF ini maaf ya kalau FF ini rada absurb dan rada gimana gitu pas di chapter ini. Saya emang lagi rada stress di asrama jadi berimbas pada FF ini. Dan juga buat FF saya yang lain, keep support aja ya. Doakan juga saya bisa rajin publish setiap minggu seperti yang saya rencanakan di awal. Btw, ini belum diedit sama sekali. Benar-benar masih hangat seperti keluar dari oven. Semangat buat yang lagi UAS  
**

**Btw, chapter depan sudah tamat. :D berita gembira karna FF ini gak nyampai 10 chapter kaya WAM. Hahaha**

**Keep support me! Gimme your riview if you don't mind! **

**Wanna Review?**


	8. Chapter 8 : Sekat

**1%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5%**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**SEKAT Kids! The Last chapter!  
**

* * *

**.**

**45%**

**.**

**70%**

**.**

**.**

**99%**

**.**

**100%**

**.**

**Continue?**


	9. Chapter 9A : Yes, I do

**Kids!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Disc : EXO milik EXO Fans**

**Warn : Typo, no editing, ide muncul dadakan, eyd berantakan, dan lain sebagainya. Ditulis saat saya sedang sakit flu dan batuk**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9A : Yes, I do**

* * *

"Ayo menikah."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

SeHun menepuk-nepuk dadanya kuat-kuat, ia menggapai-gapai _tissue_ di atas meja dengan tangannya—_namun gagal_, lalu mencoba bernapas—dan kembali tersedak akibat air kopi yang masuk melalui saluran pernapasannya. Ia hampir saja muntah bila tangan itu tidak mengulurkan sapu tangan ke arahnya. SeHun langsung menggunakannya untuk mengelap mulut dan—

"Ini, minum dulu—"

Sret!

Tanpa diperintah SeHun langsung mengambil minuman itu dan menghabiskannya dalam beberapa tegukan. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia langsung menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau hampir membunuhku," katanya dingin.

Dan orang itu hanya tersenyum bodoh. "Kalau kau mati, aku akan menyusulmu," ia membalas sambil melontarkan gombalan murahan.

"Cih, bodoh." SeHun berdecih. Ia menggunakan sapu tangan tadi untuk membersihkan jasnya yang terciprat kopi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ia bicara sambil menatap SeHun lekat-lekat. Walaupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar tidak nyambung. Tapi SeHun tahu. Ia bisa melihat cinta yang begitu besar dari mata hitam sekelam malam itu.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan menikah?"

SeHun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela Café, mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Melihat orang-orang yang lewat silih berganti mengejar waktu. Seoul memang selalu seperti ini. Kau tidak akan berhasil di Seoul bila kau malas bekerja. Ahh—sebenernya ia hanya sedang mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya sebelum tanpa sadar mulutnya berkata "Aku bersedia. Kita akan menikah besok" tanpa bisa ia cegah pada pemuda itu.

"Paman—"

"JongIn."

JongIn memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa?"

SeHun menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. JongIn. Kim JongIn. Pemuda itu berbeda dengan pemuda lima tahun lalu yang ia temui di _club_. Dia tumbuh dengan begitu cepat. Dia tumbuh menjadi sosok pemuda tampan yang membuatnya berdebar hanya dengan memandanganya. Dia tumbuh menjadi orang yang berbeda. Orang yang bisa meyakinkan SeHun bahwa perasaannya ini nyata dan SeHun telah memilih keputusan yang tepat dengan tetap tinggal bersamanya.

SeHun tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa melihat wajah berharap JongIn saat menanti jawabannya. Hal ini jujur saja sudah sering terjadi. Sejak JongIn lulus dari Universitas, ia langsung melakukan segala cara untuk melamar SeHun. Dari mengirim bunga, mengajak makan malam romantis—segala hal. Tapi—

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu." SeHun berucap dingin. Ia mengecek jam tangannya lalu mulai berkemas.

"Kau bilang hanya minta waktu lima belas menit 'kan? Aku pergi sekarang kalau begitu, ada rapat. Dan ah—kau juga harus bekerja." SeHun melirik JongIn yang lesu di mejanya dengan tidak minat.

Ia sudah terlalu sering menangani ini. Jujur saja. SeHun berdiri, ia bersiap keluar dari Café sebelum—

"Kenapa?" JongIn menatap meja yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Langkah SeHun terhenti. Konyol—tiba-tiba SeHun teringat kalau adegan seperti ini mirip seperti salah satu adegan dalam drama yang sering ibunya tonton saat ia masih bocah.

"Kenapa selalu menolakku?" ia menatap punggung SeHun yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Awalnya, kupikir kau tidak suka dengan lamaran yang romantis. Jadi aku menyingkirkan cincin, semua balon-balon bodoh itu, bunga-bunga, musik klasik, makan malam mewah itu dan—dan semuanya. Lalu aku datang padamu seperti ini. Tidak ada cincin dan hal-hal bodoh yang membuatmu merasa diperlakukan seperti wanita—" JongIn merasa dadanya sesak, namun kalimat itu mengalir keluar dari mulutnya bagai air. "—tapi aku tetap ditolak."

JongIn terkekeh pelan—_frustasi_. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Sungguh—ia benar-benar frustasi karena penolakan-penolakan yang diberikan pemuda itu. Ia frustasi memikirkan berbagai macam cara membuat pemuda itu jatuh cinta padanya. Ia terlalu frustasi memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk memiliki Oh SeHun.

Sialan!

"Kalau sebenarnya hatimu tidak berlabuh padaku, lalu kenapa kau tetap bersamaku selama ini?"

JongIn bangkit dari kursinya. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang mulai menatap penasaran pada mereka. Masa bodoh kalau sekarang ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Pemuda seperti SeHun, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menaklukkannya?

Dan sebenarnya, apa arti dirinya bagi pemuda itu?

JongIn tersenyum kecut memikirkan ini. Benar. Selama ini dialah yang menjadi pengganggu. Oh SeHun akan baik-baik saja tanpa Kim JongIn. Tidak seperti dirinya yang merasa seolah-olah oksigennya untuk bernapas seolah direnggut secara paksa bila Oh SeHun tidak ada di sisinya.

"Ahhh—aku baru ingat."

Sialan 'kan?

"Aku baru sadar sekarang."

Menyadari seorang Oh SeHun tidak membutuhkannya benar-benar membuat kepercayaan diri JongIn yang setinggi langit tiba-tiba runtuh ditiup angin musim dingin.

"Satu kalipun, kau belum pernah mengatakannya 'kan? Ya, ya, kau belum pernah," suara kekehan itu terdengar lagi. SeHun serasa tertohok saat mendengarnya. "Sekarang, katakan—katakan dengan jelas kalau kau juga mencintaiku, Oh SeHun."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu walau hanya sekali."

SeHun hanya diam mendengar JongIn bicara.

"Kau—kau juga mencintaiku 'kan?"

* * *

**Kids!**

* * *

JongIn tidak ingin masuk kerja. Ia ingin mengurung diri dalam kamarnya, lalu minum alkohol sebanyak yang ia mau. Ia bukan seorang wanita yang setelah patah hati malah akan membuat dirinya tampil menjadi lebih baik. Ia adalah lelaki—dan seorang lelaki yang patah hati cenderung akan melakukan perusakan diri.

Ia tahu Oh SeHun mempunyai harga diri setinggi langit. Ia juga tahu kalau Oh SeHun itu egois, tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya secara langsung dan segala sifat-sifat tersembunyi memusingkan yanga hanya seorang Kim JongIn lah yang bisa membacanya.

Tapi—

Menyadari bahwa ia tidaklah pernah dibutuhkan oleh pemuda itu, menyadari kalau pemuda itu menolaknya lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi benar-benar membunuh semangat JongIn. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang mempunyai kadar kesabaran tidak terbatas. Ia hanyalah manusia yang bisa frustasi dan putus asa juga. Jadi ia berusaha tidak mempedulikan pemuda itu sebisanya. Mengabaikan telpon dan pesan yang pemuda itu kirim. Walau—jujur, hanya ada tiga pesan belum dibaca dan dua kali panggilan tidak terjawab selama tiga hari ini.

Sudah kubilang 'kan? Harga diri SeHun itu setinggi langit. Ia tidak akan mengirimi seseorang pesan lebih dari tiga kali kalau sudah tidak ada balasan. Ia tidak akan menelpon seseorang lebih dari dua kali bila seseorang itu tidak mengangkat telponnya.

Cih! JongIn mendengus. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan Oh SeHun kalau kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil orang itu saja masih bisa ia hapal di luar kepala. Sial.

Dan JongIn memutuskan untuk membuka pesan-pesan SeHun itu—karena penasaran dan—apa ya? Mencoba menerima kalau dirinya sudah ditolak? Bagaimanapun JongIn telah menunggu pemuda itu selama lima tahun tanpa jawaban yang pasti bagaimana hubungan mereka.

Apa—apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka hanyalah sebagai _partner_ di ranjang? Tidak! Ia menginginkan SeHun lebih dari itu. JongIn menginginkannya sampai rasanya rela menyerahkan apa yang ia miliki. Apapun.

Jadi akhirnya JongIn membuka pesan pertama.

_**From : My Future**_

_**ChanYeol-ssi menanyakan padamu dimana kau sekarang. Apa dia bodoh? Yang sepupumu 'kan dia, bukan aku**_

_**Wed, 22 April 2015**_

JongIn berdecih membacanya. Ia membuka pesan kedua.

_**From : My Future**_

_**Kau dimana? Sepupumu yang sialan itu selalu menanyaiku!**_

_**Thurs, 23 April 2015**_

JongIn menatap tajam handphone-nya. Ia bergumam, "memangnya kau peduli?"

Sebelum membaca pesan terakhir, JongIn memutuskan untuk menelpon ChanYeol lebih dahulu. Ia sudah tidak masuk kerja selama tiga hari, dan ia bisa saja dipecat karena JongIn telah bolos—bukannya memilih memberitahu ChanYeol terlebih dahulu kalau dirinya ingin mengambil cuti. Oke, ia hanya—hanya sedang frustasi waktu itu.

"ChanYeol?"

"_**Ya? JongIn! Hei—kudengar dari SeHun tiga hari yang lalu kalau kau sedang sakit, kau sudah baik-baik saja? Kau tahu, aku begitu khawatir padamu, Magnae! Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberimu cuti. Tapi handphonemu tidak aktif, jadi kupikir kau sedang istirahat total." **_ChanYeol berbicara tanpa memberikan JongIn kesempatan untuk membalas.

"Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir dan akhirnya kau jadi sering menanyakan kabarku pada SeHun—"

"_**Hei—apa!? Apa tadi katamu?" **_ChanYeol memutus pembicaraan.

"Ya?" JongIn mengerutkan keningnya.

"_**Soal menanyakan kabarmu pada SeHun, aku tidak melakukannya."**_

JongIn semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"_**SeHun memang memberitahukan kalau kau sakit. Dia menelponku duluan, tapi aku tidak pernah menelponnya," **_ia menjelaskan.

"Sama sekali?"

"_**Sama sekali."**_

Oke. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang?

"_**Oke, jadi sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja 'kan**_?" ChanYeol bertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir saat mengatakan itu.

"Tentu. Tentu Hyung," JongIn mengulas senyum tipis.

"_**Kalau kau perlu waktu lebih, kau bisa mengambil cuti lagi. Aku tidak ingin Bibi membunuhku karena telah membuat pewarisnya bekerja terlalu keras sampai sakit-sakitan begitu."**_

JongIn terkekeh mendengarnya. "Terima kasih Hyung. Mungkin aku perlu cuti lagi. Dua hari mungkin akan cukup untukku." Ia mengulum senyum.

"_**Baiklah, aku memberimu waktu dua hari. Sampai jumpa di kantor dua hari lagi. Tutup telponnya, klien dari Jepang sedang menungguku di ruang rapat,"**_ JongIn bisa mendengar sekretaris ChanYeol mengetuk pintu dari seberang telpon dan memperingatkan ChanYeol akan rapat yang akan ia hadiri beberapa menit lagi.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, ChanYeol hyung."

JongIn menutup telponnya. Lalu ia dengan tergesa membuka pesan terakhir SeHun.

_**From : My Future**_

_**Ayo berlibur. Aku menunggumu di bandara besok**_

_**Fri, 24 April 2015**_

JongIn meninggikan sudut bibirnya. "Pas sekali," ia bergumam. "Kita lihat, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini Oh SeHun."

Ia membuka meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil kotak cincin berwarna hitam di dalam sana, lalu membukanya. Seringainya melebar. Ia punya rencana bagus. Kali ini pemuda itu tidak akan menolaknya. Ya, tidak akan.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Next is the last chapter. Stay tune! The next chapter will update next week. :)

Wanna review?


	10. Chapter 10 : END

**Kids!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik EXO fans**

**Warn : typo, eyd berantakan dan lain sebagainya. Maaf karena telat banget post, hajar aja saya. Ini karena saya lagi frustasi sama UAS saya haha. Ini chap terakhirnya, enjoy ya\**

**.**

"_**Aku jadi egois karena ingin memilikimu."**_

**.**

* * *

**Chapter END : I Love You With All My Life  
**

* * *

JongIn selalu suka melihat SeHun yang sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan berkutat dengan kegiatan ringan seperti menggoreng telur mata sapi untuk sarapan mereka berdua. Hal yang lebih JongIn suka adalah berjalan ke dapur seperti sekarang dengan mengendap-endap, ia memasukkan ke dua tangannya dalam pinggang SeHun—memeluknya dan menyampirkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum diam-diam sambil memenuhi paru-parunya dengan aroma SeHun-_nya_. Hei—pemuda ini memang miliknya, kau tahu?

"Kau akan jadi istri yang baik," ia berucap—sebuah spatula mendarat di kepalanya dengan kecepatan kilat. Tentu saja, yang benar bukan _istri_—atau _suami_. Mereka hanyalah dua orang yang saling mencintai walau salah satunya belum mengucapkan itu secara langsung.

"Aw—" JongIn mengaduh berlebihan. "Kau ingin membuat calon suamimu ini menjadi tidak tampan lagi?"

Pelukannya makin erat. JongIn sadar, SeHun hanya tersenyum begitu tipis lalu melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya.

Ia menaruh dua telur yang telah siap santap itu di atas dua piring. Ia menaruh nasi secukupnya ke dalam piring tanpa mempedulikan JongIn yang menempel di punggungnya seperti koala.

"Kenapa dua piring? Kupikir satu piring akan terlihat lebih romantis, SeHuna~"

SeHun memutar bola matanya malas. Kini giliran JongIn yang tersenyum lebar. SeHun sudah bersiap keluar dari dapur dengan membawa dua piring itu di tangannya. JongIn langsung mencegahnya—ia merebut dua piring itu cepat dari tangan SeHun dan menaruhnya di atas meja _pantry_.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada SeHun hingga dahi mereka masing-masing bersentuhan. Napas mereka bertabrakan—SeHun dan JongIn tahu bahwa jantung mereka tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dengan kondisi macam ini.

"Cium aku."

JongIn menutup matanya rapat-rapat di kala itu, mengabaikan suara jantung SeHun yang terdengar sama cepatnya dengan irama jantungnya sendiri. Tangannya melingkupi pinggang SeHun erat-erat, mencegah pemuda itu untuk tidak kabur kemana-mana.

"Cium aku, Oh SeHun," JongIn membuka matanya, menatap lurus ke dalam mata itu. "Aku ingin kau yang memulai untuk menciumku."

SeHun mengalihkan matanya ke bawah. Ia benci ini. Ia benci bila mata itu sudah menatapnya begitu _dalam_ seperti ini. Ia bisa saja melakukan tanpa sadar apa yang JongIn perintahkan bila JongIn terus menatapnya seperti _itu_. Ayolah—terjebak dalam suasana seperti ini sungguhan bukan SeHun sekali.

"Kau terlalu lama—"

–ketika mengatakan itu, JongIn sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir SeHun, mengecupnya lama. Ia mengulum bibir atas dan bawah pemuda itu berganti-gantian, lalu menjilatnya. JongIn bisa merasakan tangan SeHun merayap ke lehernya—memeluknya erat-erat. JongIn sendiri terus mencium bibir SeHun penuh-penuh di saat tangannya mulai bergerilya mengusap-usap punggung pemuda itu. SeHun melenguh karena kehabisan oksigen, ia melepaskan tautan ciuman itu dan membiarkan benang saliva terlihat jelas di antara mereka.

"SeHun," JongIn berbisik di telinga pemuda itu, mengecupnya ringan. "Kupikir adikku di bawah sana terbangun."

SeHun menatap JongIn tajam dari ujung matanya. "Sial kau, JongIn." Ia mengumpat sambil melepas pelukan JongIn secara paksa. Ia mengangkat ke dua piring di atas meja _pantry_ lalu membawanya ke meja makan. Tapi sebelum SeHun benar-benar duduk di atas kursi, JongIn keburu menahannya dan memeluknya lagi erat-erat. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu tersenyum jahat ketika merasakan nafas SeHun yang terengah-engah di telinganya.

"Aku tahu, kau _juga_ 'kan?" JongIn membawa tangan SeHun menuju keselangkangan miliknya, meremasnya dengan bantuan tangan SeHun. SeHun bisa merasakan dengan jelas betapa besar dan tegangnya benda itu di tangannya. Ia jadi gugup. Sial.

"Makan saja JongIn, jangan macam-macam," SeHun melepas pelukan JongIn dengan sedikit kuat, lalu duduk di kursinya. JongIn menyusul di detik berikutnya. Ia menyanggakan dagunya di antara kedua belah tangan yang telah ditautkan sedemikian rupa.

"Tahu tidak? Makan dengan selangkangan menggembung benar-benar tidak nyaman." JongIn menatap SeHun lurus-lurus. SeHun mencoba acuh. Ia berkonsentrasi pada makanannya.

"Tahu tidak? Makan dengan orang yang terus-terusan bicara tentang selangkangannya yang menggembung juga benar-benar tidak nyaman," SeHun tersenyum miring, meremehkan.

JongIn ikut tersenyum licik. Ia akan memenangkan perdebatan ini. Ia selalu memenangkannya.

"Selangkanganmu juga tidak bisa berbohong, Oh. Apa kau nyaman makan dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanyanya.

SeHun memutar bola matanya malas mendapati JongIn belum menyerah untuk mengajaknya melakukan _itu_ pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Setelah makan—" jeda lama. _"Aku mau mandi."_

_**Kode.**_

SeHun meminum air putihnya cepat-cepat.

"Baiklah—_bathroom sex_ pagi-pagi seperti ini sepertinya lumayan juga." JongIn mengucapkannya lantang-lantang—SeHun langsung tersedak.

Sial.

* * *

**Kids!**

* * *

_**Kupikir kau benar-benar akan mengajakku melakukan sex di dalam kamar mandi.**_

Andai saja SeHun mempunyai rasa tebal muka untuk mengatakan itu, ia pasti akan mengatakannya daritadi. Ia sudah telanjang, JongIn juga. Mereka telah telanjang bulat dan bahkan ia bisa merasakan milik JongIn yang menegang menusuk-nusuk pantatnya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak melakukan pergerakan. Mereka hanya berpelukan dalam bath up dengan JongIn yang memeluk SeHun dari belakang dan mengecupi leher serta bahu SeHun daritadi. Sejak dua puluh menitan lalu. SeHun tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. JongIn terlalu tidak bisa ditebak. Sekarang bisa saja ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi detik selanjutnya—

"Ayo menikah denganku."

Sret

SeHun menoleh kaget pada JongIn. Mereka saling berhadapan sekarang. Mereka bahkan baru sampai kemarin di hotel. Ini pagi pertama mereka di Jeju setelah pertengkaran tidak berdasar mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

"JongIn, kau tau apa jawabanku." SeHun menjawabnya dengan tenang.

JongIn tersenyum. "Kalau tidak menikah—lalu kita ini apa? Apa hubungan kita hanya akan berakhir sebatas ini?"

SeHun diam. Sejujurnya—dia hanya ingin melihat JongIn berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkannya. Ia tidak ingin luluh secepat ini—tolonglah. Tidak salah 'kan kalau dia ingin melihat usaha JongIn yang besar untuk mendapatkannya?

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan sebenarnya? Pernikahan yang tidak berjalan baik dan berujung perceraian? Takut tua bersama? Takut kita tidak akan punya keturunan? Pandangan orang? Apa? Apa perlu waktu lebih dari lima tahun lagi untuk ini? Untuk menunggumu dan mengejarmu.

Apa aku perlu menunggu lagi? Katakan padaku." JongIn menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak SeHun, memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat. Ia lalu mengerang frustasi karena putus asa.

"Menurutmu—untuk apa kita menikah?"

JongIn mengangkat kepalanya, menatap SeHun.

"Sebagai klaim egois bahwa kita saling memiliki? Bukankah tanpa menikah kita memang sudah saling memiliki? Apa kau bisa menjamin kalau kita menikah kita akan bertahan sampai tua, sampai salah satu di antara kita terlebih dahulu masuk liang kubur? Apa kau bisa menjamin kita tidak akan bercerai? Apa kau bisa menjamin bahwa setelah menikah hatimu masih untukku—apa… apa kau bisa menjamin semuanya?

Pernikahan tidak hanya sebatas _'Aku mencintaimu'_. Pernikahan adalah bertahan di saat salah satu di antara kita mulai merasakan bahwa perasaan yang kita rasakan mungkin mulai mengabur dan akhirnya menjadi kadaluarsa. Pernikahan berarti kita akan bersama sampai mati—apa kau akan tahan dengan aku yang seperti ini? Bila aku kesal padamu—aku bisa saja menyuruhmu tidur di luar dan berhenti bicara padamu. Aku bisa saja melempar vas bunga dan segala hal bila aku emosi—aku… aku… kau tahu 'kan kalau aku seperti ini?

Apa kau akan mengerti aku yang sulit mengucapkan apa yang aku inginkan dan rasakan? Apa kau akan mengerti keterbatasanku ini? Apa—apa kau bisa paham dan tahan dengan aku yang seperti ini?"

JongIn benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari SeHun. Dan kalimat yang kembali membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang pernikahan. Tapi walaupun begitu ia telah menemukan jawabannya. Jawaban atas mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya—tapi aku akan berjanji untuk itu. Kau benar—pernikahan adalah sebuah klaim egois. Dan aku tidak menyesal karena menjadi egois untuk memilikimu. Aku mungkin perlu waktu lebih lama untuk memahamimu—memahami apa yang kau inginkan dan rasakan, tapi aku berusaha menjadi orang yang selalu ada untukmu. Aku berusaha menjadi orang yang selalu percaya padamu. Mungkin kau memang akan kesal padaku dan menyuruhku tidur di luar kamar—atau kau akan melemparku dengan vas bunga atau menendangku, tapi tidak apa-apa—aku akan mencoba mengerti. Aku mencoba mengerti di tengah keterbatasan kata yang bisa kau ucapkan, aku mencoba mengerti dirimu yang sama egoisnya denganku."

SeHun memeluk JongIn erat-erat.

"Menjijikkan," ia berkata lirih, malu karena kalimat yang ia katakana barusan. Ia tidak ingin JongIn melihat wajahnya. "Lupakan yang tadi, mana cincinku!"

JongIn memeluk tubuh telanjang SeHun erat-erat. "Cincin? Cincin ap—astaga! Aku baru ingat kalau cincin itu tertinggal di pesawat!"

SeHun terkekeh kecil.

"Kita bisa memilihnya lagi setelah di Seoul."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**BlackLavenders**

Hei—sebenarnya yang mereka perlukan hanya bicara dari hati ke hati. Ya 'kan? Tapi tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Tidak semua orang. Mungkin beberapa orang akan bertanya—apa dengan sifat yang bertabrakan seperti itu mereka akan bisa bersama? Apa bisa dengan salah satunya saja yang harus mengerti? Apa mereka bisa bertahan dengan sikap egois seperti itu? Kita tidak bisa menjawabnya karena bukan kita yang menjalani. Namun sebuah pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang harus kau pikirkan matang-matang. Untuk apa sebenarnya sebuah pernikahan? Apa kau yakin orang yang kau ajak menikah akan bisa bersamamu hingga ajal menjemputmu nanti? :) suatu saat kita semua akan menikah, di saat itu aku ingin mengatakan padamu untuk memikirkan ini. Walau akhirnya benar-benar simple dan pendek, juga tidak ada kejutan yang spesial. Tapi aku sebagai penulis cukup puas—karena pada awalnya FF ini tamat sampai di sini, tiap chapternya tidak terlalu panjang juga, jadi tidak bikin saya bosan kalau baca ulang. Yosh. Makasih.

_**Silahkan review terakhirnya kalau berkenan?**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Because I Love You

**Kids!**

**Main Pair : KaiHun**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik EXO-fans**

**Warn : Typo (s), EYD berantaan, dan lain sebagainya. Ini sequel haha. Lagi pengen aja bikin ini, soalnya watak mereka ini walaupun egois dan mirip sama karakter mereka di WAM tapi mereka bisa saling berkompromi (ya gak?)**

**.**

"**Kau tidak harus mengatakannya. Aku tahu kau merasakannya."**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Sequel : Because I Love You**

* * *

"Menurutmu seberapa sering aku harus mengatakan kata aku mencintaimu?"

"Ap—uhuk! Uhuk!"

JongIn yang sedang berdiri di depan kulkas sambil meminum orange juice-nya langsung tersedak. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya kuat-kuat, menatap Oh SeHun penuh dendam. Dan orang yang menyebabkan itu semua terjadi hanya menatap datar pada JongIn sebentar, ia lalu menatap pada layar laptop di depannya lagi dengan cuek.

"Bisa tidak peduli sedikit SeHun? Suamimu ini hampir mati tadi." JongIn protes.

Senyum simpul terukir di bibir tipis SeHun, mencemooh. "Nanti aku akan menyusulmu mati kalau begitu."

Tche rayuan gombal satu tahun yang lalu. JongIn memutar bola matanya malas, serius, SeHun itu kadang suka sekali mengejeknya, padahal mereka sudah satu tahun lebih menikah dan tinggal bersama. **(chapter 9)**

JongIn menaruh botol orange juicenya ke dalam kulkas dan menutupnya. Ia berjalan ke arah SeHun lalu duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Jadi?"

"Hm?" SeHun menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu bertanya seperti itu?" JongIn menatap SeHun dengan penasaran.

Dan saat itu juga, ketikan SeHun pada keyboard laptopnya berhenti. "Menurutmu, berapa kali setidaknya aku harus mengatakan aku mencintaimu padamu dalam sehari?"

JongIn tercengang. Ia ingin tertawa—serius, tapi kemudian ia menahannya. Bibirnya bungkam. Ia tidak akan menertawai wajah serius itu atau kalau tidak SeHun akan mengusirnya keluar kamar malam ini. Kadang JongIn sedikit menyesal karena pernah mengatakan akan mengerti SeHun saat SeHun menyuruhnya tidur di luar kamar dulu **(Chapter 10)** karena nyatanya tidur di sofa bisa membuat punggung JongIn kram selama tiga hari.

"Tiga kali mungkin," JongIn tersenyum penuh. Ini SeHun lho yang sedang menanyakan pendapatnya. Oh SeHun ini adalah makhluk paling realistis yang paling jijik mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada orang lain, jadi apa salahnya JongIn menjawab dengan jujur—

Siapa tahu kan—"Kalau perlu, lima kali, dua pernyataan sebagai bonus dan bisa dikatakan saat bangun pagi dan sebelum tidur dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir."

JongIn tersenyum miring. SeHun memutar bola matanya. JongIn itu saat dia diberi jantung maka dia akan minta hati.

"Hei—" JongIn kini menggeser bangku SeHun menghadapnya. JongIn berjongkok di depan lelaki yang dinikahinya setahun lalu itu dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia mengecup kedua tangan SeHun sambil menatap pemuda itu tepat di mata.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya sayang?"

SeHun tahu, pada akhirnya JongIn adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan mengerti dirinya.

"Kata orang, cinta tidak hanya harus ditunjukan melalui tindakan." SeHun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia malu saja kalau JongIn sudah mulai memperlakukannya semanis itu. Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk SeHun untuk merasa terbiasa.

JongIn mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kata siapa?"

"Hyeri."

"Hah?"

JongIn menatap SeHun seperti orang bodoh. Dan SeHun mulai kesal lagi. JongIn itu bodoh atau tidak peka sih?

"Minggir!"

SeHun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

JongIn ikut berdiri dan menyusul SeHun. Ia menaiki anak tangga dan menangkap pinggang ramping suaminya ke dalam pelukannya. SeHun bisa merasakan tangan JongIn yang melingkari perutnya.

"Masih sama ya seperti dulu, mudah sekali emosi," JongIn tersenyum tipis. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan di depan SeHun sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

SeHun diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia lebih suka diam dan membiarkan JongIn berbuat semaunya dan kadang suka protes keras saat JongIn melakukan kesalahan—tapi toh JongIn akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengerti dan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

JongIn menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang SeHun dan mengecup kening pemuda itu sebelum membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

**Kids!**

* * *

"Kalau aku mengatakan kau hanya cukup mengatakannya padaku satu kali sehari, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

JongIn menyangga kepalanya dengan dampal tangan. Netranya terpaku pada SeHun yang telah menutup matanya erat-erat. JongIn tersenyum jahil, ia bergerak dan kemudian memerangkan tubuh itu di bawahnya.

"SeHun—"

Kiss.

"Oh SeHun."

Kiss.

JongIn mengecup bibir SeHun berkali-kali, membuat sang empunya bibir mengernyitkan kening dan membuka matanya.

"Apa sih?"

SeHun menjawab kesal. Ia tidak suka membicarakan masalah perasaan secara blak-blakan semcam itu.

"Kau akan mengatakannya tidak?"

"Minggir bocah, kau berat—"

"Bocah ini sudah jadi suamimu, Hun."

Sial.

"Minggir sebelum aku mengusirmu tidur di luar—"

Kiss.

Satu lumatan di bibir SeHun menjadi jawaban JongIn. "Jahatnya~" JongIn berucap dengan nada _sing a song_ yang menyebalkan.

"Kau membuatku kesal."

Percuma.

JongIn menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping dan tidur membelakangi SeHun. Dan malam itu JongIn pura-pura kesal dan pura-pura tidur seperti malam-malam yang kemarin. Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia bisa merasakan seseorang di ranjang sebelahnya bergerak ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan hangat napas orang itu mengenai tengkuknya dan tangannya yang melingkari perut JongIn

Hening yang tercipta menjadi saksi penyampaian perasaan SeHun yang besar pada JongIn. Dalam sunyi dan sepi itu—di saat JongIn tertidur, SeHun berbisik di telinga pemuda itu dan mengatakan sambil mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu JongIn."

Dan saat itulah JongIn memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk SeHun erat. Dengan mata terpejam ia mencari-cari bibir itu—dan saat ia mendapatkannya, ia melumatnya liar, membiarkan SeHun mengetahui perasaannya yang selalu sama besarnya seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Aku tahu itu, Bodoh."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Pendek? Bodo ah. Namanya juga sekuel. Dan ini dibuat karena saya greget juga karena SeHun ga pernah ngucapin aku juga mencintai dari chap 1-10. Ahaha.**

**Wanna Review? **


End file.
